Stuck in Middle Earth
by cbrstrshp
Summary: A LOTR fan is transported to Middle Earth while horseback riding in the forest. With information on what will happen what does she decide to do? *I'm going to try to stick as close to the book as possible but I will go switch between both versions*
1. Rivendell

***Disclaimer* I do not own LOTR**

* * *

Lauren grabbed onto the reigns tighter as she sped the horse underneath her into a faster canter. Her coach, standing in the middle of the ring, was shouting instructions as Lauren was cantering around the outside of the arena.

"Go around once more then start making figure eights to work on your lead changes."

Nodding in affirmation, Lauren started to get her body in the position for a circle. As she came through the middle, she threw her weight to the other side and pushed the horse in the other direction. Lauren did this a few more times before her coach told her to go cool-off the horse in the woods out back.

She loved taking the horse on the trails through the woods behind the ranch, even if the woods were only about 5 acres or so. Lauren wrapped the reins around the horn of the saddle so she could fix her light brown hair, that was the only bad thing about windy days, some way or another her hair would manage to fly in front of her face. As she was guiding the horse up the trail, she felt a strong gust of wind push her and the horse back. In an attempt to shield her eyes from the debris, she raised her free hand to guard her eyes as her horse fidgeted and whinnied. When Lauren opened her green eyes she was in a dense forest, she was 100% positive that the forest behind the stables was _not_ this dense, moreover, where were all the piles of wood and the houses that edged the small forest?

"Oh, no, this does not seem good. What do you think boy?"

Lauren leaned forward to stroke the horse's neck. Her horse sniffed the air and seemed to take a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated sigh.

_Great, even the horse doesn't know where we are. Now I am in charge of the horse considering I have no idea where we are but it sure as hell ain't home._

As Lauren was figuring out what she should do, she saw a white horse dart in and out of trees with a small person on it that looked vaguely familiar. However, the nine black riders following him were even more familiar.

"Lord of the Rings… really? Maybe they're just actors reenacting the skit. Hopefully they can help me."

She kicked the horse with her spurs to catch up to them. Of course, she had no problem catching up, her horse just loved a chase and her horse wasn't a pony either, that'd be a huge understatement. When she caught up to them two of the black riders looked back and shrieked. Her horse feinted to the left, away from the riders, in fear. Thinking quickly Lauren pushed her horse forward so she was even with whom she had to assume was Frodo, or the person reenacting Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins?"

The person looked over at Lauren with weary eyes. Eyes that had seen true pain; this was not a reenactment. Lauren had to think quickly.

"Hurry, we must cross the water!"

The hobbit just looked at her with a dazed look. Lauren knew that Frodo would get across in time but the horse he was on looked like it was about to collapse. Lauren made her horse sidestep closer to Frodo then she grabbed and hauled him onto her horse. Feeling like a cowgirl in western, she spurred her horse even more, calling out to the horse as a cowboy would.

"Heya! Faster Sundance, faster!"

The horse was used to this command from lessons and started to gallop faster. Although it was cruel of her, Lauren completely forgot about the other horse when she noticed that the black riders were actually gaining. They had copied Lauren and spurred their horses into a gallop as well. When Lauren noticed their increased speed, she cursed in Japanese and started to weave in and out of the trees.

_Cake, just like at the rodeo._

Sundance was cutting around the trees as if they were barrels and somehow they managed to gain speed on their adversaries. Finally, they reached the water and Lauren squeezed with her legs to let her horse know that he was to cross the water. After crossing the water, she took a chance at turning her head and noticed that the black riders were being washed away down the river.

_Thanks Lord Elrond and Gandalf._

Lauren was not quite sure where Rivendell was exactly, which was a big problem, the books really weren't specific. Sundance was out of breath and sweating so Lauren brought him down to a slow walk, the immediate threat was gone and they could relax for the moment. It wasn't long before a group of elves came up to her, weapons at the ready. Lauren held up her hands in defense.

"This is the Ring bearer; he was stabbed by a Morgul blade and needs the assistance of Lord Elrond. If you wish it I will remain here but I ask that I be allowed to walk my horse back down the path to help him cool off, you may accompany me if you so choose."

The elves quickly took Frodo from Lauren and only two elves remained behind with her. She smiled at them and bowed from her waist.

"My name is Lauren, may I ask your names?"

"I am called Nendur and this is Elyadon. You mentioned walking your horse?"

Lauren nodded in affirmation.

"If it is alright, he cools off quicker if he walks around slowly. Would you fine Elves care to join me?"

The elves followed Lauren back down to the river and they went up and down the path a few more times before Sundance's breathing was stable.

"I thank you very much for letting me tend to my horse. I know you have been with me this whole time but you don't happen to know what will become of me by any chance do you?"

Elyadon looked up at Lauren with a smile, she just had that effect on people.

"Lord Elrond is not cruel, although he will most likely want to discuss with you why you were so close to our lands. We will wait for a message from him."

Lauren nodded as she dismounted. It was fair that Elrond would want to know why a human was by his borders. She will tell him the truth, it really couldn't hurt, but she just wouldn't tell him that this world is just a story in her world, plus her clothing kind of made her stick out. She doubted that Aragorn would be wearing jeans anytime soon.

_If I even meet Galadriel then I think I should tell her everything… she might know even now. Valar help me if that is the case._

After a moment of thinking she began to take the saddle off her horse, it wasn't fair that the heavy saddle remain on him when he wasn't being ridden. She plopped the saddle off to the side and began running her fingers through the damp fur where the saddle was. Sundance looked back and lightly nudged Lauren in what she assumed was thanks. Lauren smiled, ever since they came here Sundance seemed to be happier and he listened to her more; Lauren wasn't complaining.

A few minutes passed and, in a silent rustle of leaves, another elf appeared with news from Lord Elrond. He didn't speak in Common and eyed Lauren with suspicion. As they spoke, Lauren put the saddle back on Sundance but she didn't tighten the girth all the way.

"What does Lord Elrond wish me to do?"

"Against most wishes, he has welcomed you to our city and says that you are to be properly fed and clothed… as well as your horse. He thanks you for coming to the aid of the halfling."

Sundance seemed be offended by the remark about being properly dressed and he stopped his foot to show it. Lauren placed her hand on Sundance's neck to try to calm him down.

"Very well then, should we leave before it gets to dark? No wood is safe in these times anymore I fear."

The group left to the city and, as she was told, Sundance was given food, drink, and a stable. After making sure that everything was in order with Sundance's provisions the elves led Lauren to her room where a tray of food and a bath was waiting, as well as a few articles of clothing.

Once the Elven men left, Lauren took off her clothes and stepped into the bath. It felt nice and it relaxed her muscles. She noticed what seemed to be shampoo in a small vial next to the bath so she lathered her hair with it and finished washing. Once she was dried, Lauren looked at the clothes, they certainly weren't her normal style but, when in Rome.

After dressing in the gown, Lauren slowly opened her door and peeked out the door. She wasn't quite sure what do to. Feeling brave, she opened the door fully and stepped out into the hallway as she took a bite of an apple. She started to slowly walk down the hallway looking at the building and absorbing everything she could. She was so wrapped up in the ceiling's intricate architecture that she didn't notice that the hallway had opened up into something like a living room. The brightness of the ceiling drew her attention to her surroundings.

_The hallway wasn't this bright… oh, well not being in the hallway anymore would explain that._

Lauren laughed to herself but it was stopped short when she realized she wasn't alone. There, sitting alone against the wall was Aragorn himself. Lauren let her jaw go slack for a moment as she processed this new information. Yes, she knew she was in Middle Earth, but Aragorn. He was future King of Gondor, and he was just plain awesome. She bowed low before him and blushed.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion my Lord, it seems my mind was elsewhere and I have made myself lost."

Aragorn smiled warmly at her as he lifted himself from his sitting position and walked over to her. Lauren realized that she was still as short as she was back in her old home. Well that was a downer make no mistake about that.

"It is quite alright; these halls are somewhat like a maze and are quite something to look at. Were you the one who helped my friend earlier?"

Lauren blushed as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes my Lord. How does the Halfling fair?"

Aragorn eyed her slightly, he didn't want to be rude but he had heard that she knew what ailed Frodo. She was most definitely not around when Frodo was wounded, however she seemed honest enough, he would ask her outright.

"He is on the mend, how is it you knew what ailed him?"

Lauren cursed in her head. How on Earth was she going to patch this up? Oh she got herself into a pretty pickle, yes she did. Just when Lauren was going to make up some story Lord Elrond walked around the corner and called out to them.

"Hello my friends; Aragorn I see you have meet Lauren."

A look of shock flickered though Lauren's eyes. How did he know her name? Then again, this was Elrond she was talking about, she shouldn't question the breadth his knowledge.

"Lord Elrond, I will answer any and all questions you have to the best of my knowledge and thank you for your hospitality, it is much appreciated."

Lauren bowed deeply before him and Elrond let out a small laugh.

"For a human who does not know our ways you seem to be versed in the way of politeness. Now come, we will go to more private quarters to discuss the matter at hand. Estel, you are more than welcome to join us if you wish."

Aragorn shook his head and mentioned that he wanted to check on how Frodo was doing. As Lauren was led away by Elrond, she smiled.

_They are nice; maybe things won't be so bad._

When they entered what seemed to be Elrond's study the Elf motioned for Lauren to sit as he prepared tea.

"Please, Lauren, tell me about yourself."

Lauren gulped, she could tell he was really asking why she was here; she wasn't that dense. Well she was going to hold true to what she said before and tell him the truth.

"To be honest Lord Elrond, I'm not sure how I came to be here. I was walking my horse through the forest behind the ranch when all of a sudden there was this great gust of wind and when I opened my eyes, I was in your Wood. When I saw Frodo, I couldn't let him ride alone, especially with those black riders behind him. They are quite scarier in person than I imagined. I also thank you for disposing of them when we crossed the river; I'm not sure how much my horse could take at that pace with two riders. I'm thankful that the brute is large."

Elrond nodded to himself as he sipped his tea. He handed over the second cup to Lauren once she was done. Lauren sniffed at the tea then took a sip. The tea was sweet, just how Lauren liked it, or anything for that matter.

"You are not from here or any land that I know of. They way you speak gives you away and I have heard that your clothes are _odd_ as one of the sentinels put it. What is your purpose here?"

Lauren took another sip then stared into the cup; she was at a loss with this question.

"I'm not sure Lord Elrond, I was hoping maybe you or Lady Galadriel had seen something and knew what it was I was supposed to do. Maybe I have already played my part? From what I know Frodo's horse was not supposed to tire until they were passed the river."

Elrond was sure that this girl was from another place, one that was never heard of on Middle Earth and she just confirmed it. She knew about the Ring and Frodo, which meant that she probably knew about the council that he wanted to hold two days from now.

"You have seen what will happen?"

Lauren shook her head.

"No, where I came from, this place, this world, was all part of a story that was considered to be fictional. My being here might have changed things. I already mentioned the horse, I wish I could be certain with my knowledge but I'm afraid to tell you. Telling you might sway your current actions which would change other's actions which might change the final outcome of this war."

Elrond was pleasantly surprised that such a young girl had such incite. It was a shame that she wasn't from this world, she would have made a fine advisor.

"Relax child, you have nothing to fear. For now be at peace for the things you know have not yet come to pass. Come, I will give you a tour so you won't get lost again and for now you may call Rivendell your home, as long as it is still here."

Lauren was escorted around Rivendell and she tried her best to memorize where things were. She was usually very good with this sort of thing but she was in a kind of culture shock right now, what with all the elves in their fancy clothes, speaking their lovely language walking, about their breathtaking gardens that surrounded an even more beautiful city.

When the tour was over Elrond brought Lauren to the Dining Hall were they found Aragorn sitting at one of the tables eating dinner. Lauren looked up at Elrond with a question in her eyes, he nodded. So he also thought Aragorn should know the details about her.

"Hello Lord Aragorn, how was your afternoon? Last we talked you were about to ask me a question?"

Aragorn smiled, this girl was easy to talk to however it seemed she already knew much about him and his journey.

"My afternoon was fine thank you. I was going to ask how it was you know Frodo."

Lauren smiled back and took a seat across from Aragorn when he motioned for her to sit.

"I don't know him, personally at least. I'm not from here, if you didn't already guess. Where I come from this world is fictional."

Lauren told Aragorn the same story that she told Elrond, who left to go to his room to turn in for the night once he saw that Lauren was alright being alone with Aragorn.

"So you just showed up as Frodo's horse was tiring out. I don't know what to make of that. Maybe it was fate?"

"Fate? Fate would tear me from me home? It did lead me to Frodo when he was in trouble, so I suppose it was indeed fate."

Her anger flared for just a brief moment but it was quenched when she realized to whom she was talking.

"I am terribly sorry Aragorn; it still hasn't set firmly into my mind that I won't be able to return home, as far as I'm concerned. I had just finished college too; all those years and money gone to waste."

Aragorn looked at the girl in front of him with sympathy. He wasn't sure what college was but the girl seemed so distressed that it was beginning to make him distressed.

"Everything will be alright, I sorry I upset you so, it was not my intention. Maybe you were brought here to guide us; maybe you are here to make sure that what happens here follows what you know about Middle Earth. I will not ask you to share your knowledge unless you are willing. If you don't mind me asking though, what is a college?"

After all of that Lauren couldn't help but laugh and she didn't care if Aragorn thought her crazy. Everyone needs a bit a crazy in their life. It takes the edge off the sanity. After Lauren got herself back under control she explained the concept of college and what her major and minor were. Luckily, Aragorn is a smart cookie and he quickly caught onto the concept.

"Why does that knowledge not apply here? Especially psychology, that sounds like it could become useful in any situation you face. As for speech pathology, I've never heard of something like that. Learning about how people speak. I guess that is something similar to a linguist but you help people with problems in that area. If I live through this war I would love to sit with you and discuss the possibility of you teaching others who are willing to learn what you know."

Lauren was taken aback by Aragorn's confession. _He_ wanted _her_ to help? Well, that came from left field. However this was Aragorn we were speaking about, she'd follow the man anywhere. She thought she was attracted to this man from the movie and book but actually meeting him in person was a completely different ball game. The man radiated an air of leadership and confidence, but he _was_ a Dúnedain after all.

"Yes, I would love to share what I know."

Lauren placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulders; the man had much to worry about between Arwen, Frodo, the Ring, Gondor, and Sauron. It was no wonder the man didn't break down in hysterics already. Lauren didn't know if she could handle the pressure if she were in his shoes.

"I will not tell you all I know just yet but I will tell you this so your mind may find some resemblance of peace. From what I've read and seen, you will achieve great things and find minimal sorrow when things have come to a complete end. For now, I must attempt to find my room and sleep. Tomorrow I want to try to find one of the elves that came to me when Frodo and I crossed the river and ask if he will teach me sword techniques or archery."

Aragorn smiled as Lauren got up, chivalry dictated he rise as well but he took it one-step further.

"I can save you the trouble of looking around all of Rivendell for the elves, I could help you. Sleep on it, but, for now, allow me to guide you back to your quarters."

The smile on Lauren's face brought a smile to her eyes as she accepted Aragorn's arm. As she was led down the hall, she looked at him as a child would look at their father.

"Thank you Aragorn, for all you've done. Your offer means a lot to me and I would have asked you first but I figured that you might have important business to do with Lord Elrond tomorrow."

The Ranger shook his head and laughed slightly.

"You of all people should know that we have free time until Frodo awakens. Lord Elrond has called for a council of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, they should be arriving soon, and hopefully Frodo will be awake by then."

Aragorn looked at Lauren with a question in his eye that he did not wish to ask. Lauren was pleasantly surprised that he didn't just outright ask her. Getting used to this new treatment from men was going to take a while, not that Lauren was complaining.

"Don't worry Aragorn, if what I've seen comes to pass then Frodo will awaken about a day before the council is to be held."

Lauren bowed to Aragorn as she entered her room and wished him a good night. She turned around to find nightclothes; they certainly weren't what she'd refer to as pajamas, sitting at the foot of her bed. Suddenly feeling very tired Lauren hurried out of her borrowed gown and into the nightdress. She licked her lips as she looked around the room for something to wash her mouth with, she'd be damned if she didn't brush her teeth. Lauren walked over to where she took her bath earlier and found that there was a small beige cloth with some kind of paste next to it. The paste was white and looked like toothpaste, but looks can be deceiving. Lauren dabbed her finger in it and gingerly put it to her tongue. It tasted minty, what else could it be? With that resolve, Lauren put the paste on the cloth, whipped her teeth down with it and rinsed with the cup of water that was next to it. It occurred to her that all her needs were being met and she had no idea who was doing this for her. If she ever found the Elf responsible, she would have to give them her sincere thanks.

Feeling refreshed, Lauren crawled into the bed and found it to be comfortable. She guessed that just because they didn't have electric or central air conditioning they didn't find a way to make beds comfortable. That would be like saying they didn't know how to cook a proper meal, which was a lie. She and Aragorn had just shared a meal not two hours ago and it was one of the best meals Lauren had in a long time. Then again these are the Elves we're talking about; they've had many years to perfect things. With thoughts of elves and food on her mind, Lauren went to sleep.

The rays of sun fell upon Lauren and the light played shadows behind her eyelids, awaking her slowly. When she was fully awake, Lauren stretched and yawned. Never before had she felt so rested, leave it to her to rest in an almost completely strange realm. Regardless, Lauren got dressed in the new gown that was hanging over her partition and she walked out of her room. Lauren remembered how she got to her room from the dining hall but getting to the dining hall from her room was going to take a moment. As soon as she got the vague idea of where she was going in her head, she set out down the hall.

A few moments later Lauren walked into the dining hall and was greeted by Aragorn and Elrond. She bowed good morning to them and looked at the new person that was sitting with them. Gandalf, his presence was like that of Aragorn's or Elrond's, maybe even more impressive. If everyone she met was like this then there was going to be some serious damage to her ego.

"It is a pleasure to finally make you acquaintance. Would I be correct in assuming that Lord Elrond and Lord Aragorn have filled you in on a few details?"

Gandalf smiled and Lauren was suddenly reminded of a grandfatherly figure.

"Yes, we were just discussing that matter. I am curious though, what do you plan to do with your time here?"

Aragorn and Elrond seemed curious as well but they kept quiet and waited for Lauren to talk.

"I know I really won't be able to help in any major way. I don't know how to fight, if I wielded a sword I'd most likely hurt my companion or myself before I could even scratch the enemy. Thankfully, Aragorn has offered to help me learn the way of the sword and bow. I will do whatever is asked of me though."

Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other and if Lauren didn't know any better she'd assume that they were speaking to each other through their minds… unless that was a minor detail that Tolkien left out of his books. After a brief moment, Elrond looked at Lauren with a serious look.

"That would seem wise especially in times such as these. When do you plan to start her training, Aragorn?"

Aragorn leaned forward slightly indicating that he knew he was spoken to. A look of deep thought was set on his face and Lauren wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

"I was thinking we would start with swords and concentrate on that, a bow is only good for long range and if the enemy is not taken down and comes in close range the bow will become useless."

Lauren nodded slightly but she remembered Legolas using his arrows as close range weapons during one of the battles.

"That is very true Lord Aragorn, but the arrows can be used for defense. Where I come from there are, oh how do I explain this, disciplined men whom you might call a warrior but they are much more than that. We call them monks and they are skilled men in martial arts and protecting their temples."

The three men were listening to every word but the terms were new to them. Lauren tried to explain some more.

"Martial arts is a way of life, you use it in everything you do. It helps create an inner peace. It's a form of fighting that utilizes one's own body as a weapon. If you would?"

Lauren motioned for Aragorn to rise and she instructed him to stand in front of her.

"Now attack me, don't give me that look. If you have a problem fighting a woman then I'm afraid you'd not fair so well where I come from. Women fight dirtier then the men; we pull hair, bite, scratch and all sorts of what you might call unladylike things. Pretend I'm an Orc and attack, no weapons though."

Aragorn was reluctant at first but the determination in Lauren's eyes quelled the doubt and he grabbed at her wrist. When he had it, he held fast and Lauren smiled slightly as she slowly started to spread her feet apart.

"Normally in this situation the first thing you do is ask the attacker to let go. If that doesn't work you go to the next thing."

Lauren used her free hand and lightly flicked it across Aragorn's wrist as she simultaneously pushed her captured hand forward and tapped Aragorn's chest then thrust it up and held it at his chin. She still had Aragorn's hand in her own and she slightly pulled it down. The shock in his eyes made Lauren want to smile but she resisted.

"That is just a basic maneuver in martial arts. If I didn't know you and we met on the road and attacked me I would not hold back and most likely resort to using my nails and such."

She released Aragorn and, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Gandalf and Elrond were smiling. What she wouldn't give to know what they were thinking.

"I guess what I was trying to get at is, don't think of me as some helpless female. I am quite capable of taking care of myself if the enemy were unarmed. If the enemy happens to have a sword, well that's where you come in my friend."

Lauren patted Aragorn on the shoulder and smiled at him. As she turned to sit down, she noticed that Gandalf was laughing to himself.

"It would seem, Estel, that your concerns about her welfare have become unnecessary."

Could it be that Elrond was also laughing? Lauren did not beg him as the type but his shoulders shook slightly.

"So it would seem Lord Elrond, but I still worry."

Lauren took a bite of the food that was on the table and shook her head. She swallowed quickly and looked up Aragorn from her seat.

"That's why you're going to train me!"

Aragorn smiled as he offered his arm to Lauren and the two walked out to the training grounds. Gandalf looked at Elrond with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Do you think she will want to come to the council?"

Elrond looked at his friend as he contemplated the question.

"She already knows the outcome of this war but she said that her being here has changed things."

Gandalf nodded they had discussed this when Elrond and Aragorn first told him about Lauren and who she was.

"That makes sense; she said Frodo's horse was supposed to cross the river? I must talk to her when she and Aragorn return from training."

The two friends continued talking about different matters meanwhile; out in the courtyard, Aragorn was drilling Lauren in sword techniques.

"You can wield a sword fine but you form is lacking."

Lauren laughed, watching action movies all the time paid off, who would've thought. However she was mimicking them and in the movies it was all for show. She nodded and continued to go through the motions that Aragorn taught her.

"No offense Aragorn but I asked my martial arts teacher this as well. In real life, the enemy isn't going to give you a chance to move in the direction you want. Can't we just spar?"

Aragorn laughed as he picked up his training sword, there was some truth to what she was saying but in order to do the dance you had to know the footing. They continued practicing until Lauren could barely hold the sword up any longer.

"I thank you for the lesson but would it be possible if we stopped for a break?"

The pair walked into the dining hall where Gandalf was returning from the kitchen with a few dishes of food. Lauren eyed the food like a hawk eyes its prey. Gandalf smiled as he put the food on a table and motioned for the two to sit.

"I figured that you'd both be returning shortly so I took the liberty of getting some food."

Lauren dug into the food and she closed her eyes as the fruit it her tongue. She swallowed and savored the taste.

"We have fruit like this at home but it does _not_ taste this good. I see a question in your eye Gandalf, is there something on your mind?"

"Lord Elrond told me that you think that because you are here things have changed."

Lauren nodded as she swallowed another bite of fruit.

"Yes, Frodo's horse was not supposed to tire out until it crossed the river. I've contemplated many things and I'm not sure what to think. I was hoping maybe Galadriel may have seen something but if she has I assume she would have sent a message to Lord Elrond by now."

After the trio talked things over Lauren returned to her room and sat on the bed. If there was one thing she wanted to do it was to stop the deaths of Halbarad and King Theoden, who both died at the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Boromir, who died at Rauros falls, and Haldir, who died defending Helms Deep. Yes, she would have to try to stop their deaths. Saving Boromir would be relatively easy; she just had to take out that one nasty Uruk-hai. The others wouldn't be so easy, they all died in a major battle and getting to them would be hard. One thing was certain, if she was going to be of any help she had to perfect her bow skills ASAP.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Thank you all for reading and thank you Tetraforce and Arabella Cauwell for the review


	2. Practice

***Disclaimer* I do not own LOTR**

* * *

The next morning was very much like the last; Lauren got up, dressed and went into the hall to find Gandalf and Aragorn talking amongst themselves each picking on some breakfast food and listening while the other talked.

"Did I sleep in or do you both just happen to be morning people?"

Gandalf smiled and offered a roll to Lauren as she sat down and rubbed her eyes. Aragorn finished his juice and picked up his bow and arrows.

"We are just morning people. Come, take the roll and let us start practicing. You mentioned yesterday you wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow so that's what we'll work on today."

At the mention of bows and arrows, Lauren scoffed down the roll and was on her feet heading towards the shooting range that was next to the sparing field they were in yesterday. When she noticed that Aragorn was behind her she turned and began to walk backwards.

"Come Aragorn, those arrows won't shoot themselves!"

Aragorn shook his head ever so slightly as he followed the overzealous female to the shooting range. The practice went as Lauren thought it would, she was horrible as the bow but that's why she had Aragorn here. Her motivation to perfecting her skills also helped in the training.

The day progressed, and Lauren didn't even stop for a proper lunch. She just nibbled at the fruit that Aragorn brought from the kitchen. What she wouldn't give for a hamburger right now, but Aragorn told her yesterday that the Elves only ate meat on special occasions. Lauren hopped that when the Council was held that Elrond would provide meet. Surely, the Dwarves would want something hardy? What about Boromir and the men from Gondor, they didn't have a fruit diet. Lauren remembered Denethor stuffing himself as Faramir got himself riddled with arrows. Oh, if she ever met that slimy old man she was going to give him a piece of her mind!

Lauren shot the arrow from the bow and it missed the target by a long shot, before Aragorn could correct her Lauren drew another arrow and shot it. She did this a few times before Aragorn placed his hand on hers making her pause.

"What troubles you? You weren't missing before."

A heavy sigh left Lauren's lips as she let the arrow fall from her fingers and back into the quiver. She walked over to the bench and sat down before she looked up and Aragorn.

"I just remembered something I wish I hadn't. What I remembered won't happen for some time, but just the thought of it makes my stomach weak."

Aragorn took a seat next to Lauren and put his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"If you wish to talk about it to ease your mind then please speak, I will listen."

Lauren contemplated telling Aragorn, in the book he wasn't present when Faramir falls and Denethor goes insane so she figured it was safe to tell him. She turned her body to face him and took a deep breath before telling him what happens with Faramir and Denethor. Of course, Denethor came off as a slug in Lauren's rendition of what would happen but she couldn't help it. Faramir was a Ranger and should be treated with more respect that what his so-called _father_ was giving him. After venting to Aragorn, she felt much better and sighed in relief.

"You have nothing to worry about though Lauren, if things are to happen as you've seen it then Pippin will get Gandalf and Faramir will be safe. Now how about some dinner, hmm, you've hardly eaten all day? All you've been concerned about it perfecting you shooting skills, which I might say have improved some."

Lauren laughed as she got up and followed Aragorn back into the halls of Elrond and into the dining room. There were a few other elves about and her presence didn't seem to faze them. Either they adapted well to change or they just didn't care.

"Considering my skills at shooting an arrow before you taught me were nonexistent, then yes I improved. Plus I have an awesome teacher to help me."

"I'm sure you already know this Lauren, but Legolas will be here shortly. He is a better marksman then I and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping your perfect your shot. For now don't worry about such things, you are far too young to have these troubles on your mind."

Lauren gave Aragorn a friendly glare as she swallowed some bread smeared lightly with a jelly that tasted like strawberries. Was he trying to figure out how old she was, this was going to be interesting.

"Yes, but considering I know more than you on the events to come you might as well add five years, which would make me 27 this fall."

Aragorn tried to steel himself but his eyes gave him away. He was shocked at how young the girl before him was. She was just a child, all the elves around here have seen at least 500 summers and he had seen over 80 himself. She was way too young to be concerning herself in these matters, he would have to talk to Lord Elrond before he turn in for the night.

Now Lauren had seen that look before, more times than she'd want to admit. Yea, she looked young, but did that really matter?

"Don't you think about trying to stop me from continuing practicing, Old Man. Where I come from 27 is considered adult and we can do as we please. Heck at 27 you've practically gone through a little more than a quarter of your life. Oh what now? You're a Dúnedain, you live long. I'm not, therefore I won't live long. I plan on doing all I can with what time is given me. Just you wait and watch and see what I can do."

Lauren took a few pieces of fruit and put it on a small plate to take back to her room. There was an interesting book that she found, written in Common, which apparently was similar to English oddly enough, that she wanted to start reading.

"Old men should stay up so late, you'll be tired in the morning."

She smiled at Aragorn as she playfully nudged him in the shoulder. Inwardly Aragorn groaned, she knew how old he was and she was going to taunt him about it. The next few days should prove to be interesting.

"See you tomorrow, Lauren."

The tawny haired girl raised a hand as she walked out of the hall and Aragorn couldn't help but smile. That girl sure was different, then again, she was taking being in a strange world fairly well. However, now was not the time to think of such matters, he had to find Lord Elrond.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Thank you for reading! And thank you DiaxxxMonde, Archer117, Leofirefly, Music-Maniac-at-17, and Queen Baka for the reviews :)

Don't forgot to comment!

Up Next on SIME: Lauren will finally meet the members of the Fellowship, well she already knows them but you know what I mean!


	3. Fellowship

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

* * *

Lauren had managed to wake up pretty early compared to her usual hour; she was up only about an hour after the sun rose. It was a little chilly when she entered the dining hall and she was thankful that she found a robe in the closet of the room she was given.

When she entered the dining hall, she noticed that the tables were being rearranged so they were all in the middle, more or less.

"_So Frodo has woken and the Council of Elrond will begin shortly."_

Lauren walked into the kitchen and smiled at the cook.

"Mae govannen. What is going on in the hall?"

The cook smiled back and offered Lauren a buttered roll, which she accepted.

"Mae govannen, Lauren. Lord Elrond is having many guests this evening and is hosting a party of sorts. Will you be attending?"

Lauren took a bite of the roll as she thought the question over.

"Lord Elrond has not asked me to attend and I would not be offended if he did not, I am a stranger in these lands. I am sure Lord Elrond has more important things to think about than the well being of a silly little girl."

The cook's smile turned sad as he regarded the human before him. It was true that Lauren was a stranger, and rather small for a human, but in the few days that she was in Rivendell most have come to befriend her. There is a certain air about her that makes people at ease. Although she is young, she seems older than she really is. Then again, most Elves seem younger than they really are so that thought really didn't seem too farfetched to the cook. He happened to overhear Lord Aragorn and Lauren's conversation last night and she said she was only 22. She was so young to be in affairs such as these, he agreed with Lord Aragorn and Lord Elrond when they said the same thing to Mithrandir the other day.

"I am sure Lord Elrond would not forget about you. If so, Estel would see to it that you were kept informed. He is of the gentlemanly sort and seems to view you as a daughter or sister."

Lauren's eyes brightened with renewed hope as she gave a quick hug to the Elf.

"Thank you, you have helped me a great deal. Rim hennaed."

He laughed as he ushered the girl out of the kitchen to get back to work. That Estel was rubbing off on her and he was sure that Lord Elrond and Mithrandir were bound to as well. Soon Lauren would be speaking only in Sindarin. Ever since she found that most _educated_ people knew Sindarin she was asking everyone she talked with to speak Sindarin with her.

Lauren was very happy that she might be able meet the members of the fellowship. That was saying that Elrond let her meet them. She wouldn't do anything Elrond wouldn't want her to do of course. Maybe she should go find him and ask him what he expected of her. Hopefully it would quell all the nervousness she had been feeling recently.

As Lauren began walking to Elrond's quarters she noticed that he was walking toward her and speaking with Gandalf. When they noticed her they bowed their heads to her in greeting.

"Ah Lauren we were just talking about you. I know you don't want to discuss things that will come to pass but it would be my pleasure to have you at the Council this evening."

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks.

_That was easy._

She laughed slightly at the thought of how silly she was behaving a few moments ago. Why should she be nervous around these two? They were kind men who have been nothing but nice to her.

"I would love to Lord Elrond. Thank you for giving me this experience. Is there anything you wish for me to do or say?"

Gandalf placed his hand on the back of her shoulder as they continued to walk back down the hallway, towards the place where the meeting was to be held.

"We have you seated behind Lord Elrond so you will have a clear view of everyone. If it's not too much to ask, if something goes amiss then please get Glorfindel's or our attention . That is if you feel comfortable doing so."

As they walked into an open hallway Lauren looked out and noticed that the dwarves were just arriving and the giddy-nervous feeling returned.

"I have no problem joining you. It would be my pleasure as a matter of fact. Thank you again for this opportunity."

Lauren stood with Elrond as the members of the Council arrived. Boromir and his men were just arriving when she looked back out into the courtyard. She tried to be opened minded about Boromir, it wasn't his fault that he wanted the ring so desperately. He had a clinically insane father and the weight of many peoples' fates on his shoulders, and he did try to rectify his wrong doings by protecting Merry and Pippin. Now that she thought about it, Lauren was shocked that she hadn't seen Sam, Merry or Pippin. Sam was most likely with Frodo, who was still resting, and Lauren didn't want to bother Frodo, moreover, he might ask questions that she couldn't answer just yet. However, Merry and Pippin are known to be a rowdy duo who always seem to get into some sort of mischief. Lauren guessed that's why she didn't see much of Gandalf either.

A smile crept on her face as she looked back on Gimli and his kin. He was exactly as she pictured him. The first thing that came to her mind was _cute_, but she doubted that Gimli would enjoy being called cute, so she kept her thoughts to herself. When Lauren saw Legolas and the other Elves from Mirkwood, she did her best to hold her breath; she feared that Elrond could sense her reaction to the Elven prince. Legolas was breathtaking; Lauren excused herself and walked back into the room to recompose herself. Having an Irish complexion was a curse at times, a simple blush made her look like a ripe tomato and it never went right away either.

She felt a presence behind her as she took a sip of water, Elrond had followed her figured it was because he wanted to lecture her on relationships between mortals and elves.

"Lauren, I know you know what will happen but you must not let that sway your emotions."

Lauren understood the message between the lines. He was providing her with an out; bless his heart.

"I understand Lord Elrond. I would never want to hurt the Prince like that, he will never age whereas, eventually, I will pass on or worse I will be transported back to my old home somehow. Hurting Legolas is not even on my agenda and it never will be. Plus, you are under the assumption that he would reciprocate these feelings. I'm sure his father has someone in mind for him to marry when he returns home, he is a prince after all."

The meeting went exactly as Lauren remembered it, word for word, which was a little eerie but she supposed that was a good thing. Lauren decided to have as little contact with the fellowship as possible; she didn't want to get too involved and mess things up. Aragorn, however, had other plans and took her arm in his as she was about to leave the room when the meeting ended.

"Come Lauren, you've mentioned you were looking forward to this evening ever since the moment I met you. I could see it in your eyes so don't try to contradict me and don't worry none of them know where you're from."

So against her will Lauren met all the members of the Fellowship. Tolkien had described the members to a T, so Lauren knew what to expect. When Aragorn introduced her to Legolas she began to get edgy.

"Mae govannen, Lauren. Aragorn has told me a lot about you. He talks about you like an older brother would talk about a younger sister."

The tension left Lauren in one laugh and she tried to recompose herself quickly.

"I'm afraid he is too old to be my brother, Legolas. He is more like a grandfather in age, but yes, he could fit the roll of big brother I suppose. We do tend to pick on each other quite a lot, don't we Aragorn?"

The people around them laughed and Aragorn gave her a reproachful look.

"This brother will scold his younger sister and maybe he will not tell her that Legolas has generously offered to help in her training with a bow in the morning."

Lauren playfully glared at Aragorn as the older man wrapped an arm around her in a friendly hug. On the outside, Lauren was pretending to shove Aragorn off her, while inside, Lauren was screaming at the irony. However, Lauren's archery would improve but she would be with Legolas. She just hoped that she could bury her feelings deep enough that they two men wouldn't be able to figure things out. Maybe if she just concentrated on her goal then things wouldn't get so muddled. Yes, that's what she would so. If she started fooling around then she might not be able to save the men and elf she wanted to save. With those thoughts going through her mind, Lauren was more at ease and began talking to the rest of the fellowship more openly. While talking to the members of the fellowship, she found out that they would be leaving in two days; they wanted to get started as soon as possible, which was understandable. That left only a day of training but Legolas told her that the elves that accompanied him would continue her training when he left. Lauren excused herself to go to her room and as soon as she was out of sight she practically skipped all the way back.

The next morning she was greeted by one of the Mirkwood elves outside her door. Apparently, Legolas was at the archery range whenever she was ready. Lauren was beginning to think that all males in Middle Earth were early risers, how troublesome. The two went to the kitchen so Lauren could have a quick breakfast and then they continued onto the shooting range.

"Good morning Lauren. How was your rest?"

A small glare worked its way into Lauren's eyes, Legolas _was_ a morning person; this was going to be fun.

"I'd be wary friend; Lauren is not a morning person."

Lauren gave Aragorn a look that reminded them of a hibernating bear that was just woken from its winter slumber, confused but deadly and of course, a hint of humor lingered in Lauren's eyes that was uniquely her.

"Well, if my arrows miss you know why. The sleep hasn't completely left my eyes."

Practice began on a good note and when Aragorn joined them after lunch he took the bow and set it down. Lauren looked at Aragorn as if he was nuts but smiled as he put two short swords in her hands.

"Come, enough with the bow. I'm afraid your skills with the blade will become rusty if you don't continue to practice."

Lauren barked out a laugh as they began their dance. Legolas was looking on intently and when Aragorn complained of being worn out Legolas took out his own blades and stepped into make-shift ring they made.

"If you don't mind Lauren, I'd like to see your swordsmanship for myself."

Aragorn took a swig from his flask as he sheathed his sword.

"Careful there Legolas, she is still unrefined and fights like a berserker at times. For something so small she has quite a lot of flair in her."

Legolas and Lauren began their spar, which was friendly mind you, and lasted longer than Lauren's spar with Aragorn.

"My friend, I can see why you tired so easily. She definitely keeps you on your toes; if it wasn't for my Elven heritage I'd be as tired as you I imagine. Her temperament with a blade suites her hair color though. It looks almost as if it's a soft fire but when the sun hits it the red comes to life; like her skill with the blade, graceful but deadly if she trained more."

Lauren heard Legolas's comment as she was putting the equipment away. He thought her hair was red? Well, sometimes her hair became red depending on the light but it wasn't that noticeable was it? Lauren began playing with her hair and she noticed that the red did stick out more in this light, which made her hair more of an auburn color with light brown low-lights. How odd, maybe it had to do something with the sun? Speaking of the sun, Lauren noticed that no matter how long she stayed out in it she never got a burn. Not that she was complaining or anything, but it was something she would have to get used to. She was thankful though, it was one less thing she had to worry about.

"Thank you Lord Legolas for your help, it was much appreciated. On a more serious note, you both better be careful. This journey will be no walk in the park but I'm sure you both are smart enough to realize that. I'll leave you two to discuss more important matters, all this archery and sword fighting has tired me out. If I don't go to sleep now I won't be able to see the old men off."

Legolas and Aragorn groaned, she was never going to let it go that they were far older than she was. However they did have two up on her, Lauren was both small and young. When Lauren exited the range the friends began talking about what they might encounter in the days to come. Aragorn never said a word about Lauren's true identity.

Morning came much too quickly and the Fellowship was just about ready to go by the time Lauren made her way down to the gate. Thankfully the hobbits were occupied talking to the elves standing guard at the gate so Lauren took the time so say goodbye to Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir.

"Stay safe and fight hard should the need arise, I'll see y'all soon."

Lauren gave Aragorn and Gandalf a knowing look and Aragorn nodded in response. Gimli smiled at Lauren and bowed his head slightly.

"It was a pleasure to have met you Lady Lauren. When peace has been restored you should come to the Lonely Mountain and we will have a banquet full of meat and delights of which your eyes have never seen."

Lauren gave Gimli a hug and gave him a slight squeeze.

"I'd love nothing more my friend and I look forward to the day."

At the sound of meat Legolas had scrunched his nose subconsciously. Lauren gave him a slight punch in the shoulder and gave him a hug as well.

"Don't run out of arrows alright, you'll give Aragorn an excuse to make me learn how to fletch so you have more."

Legolas, Gimli and Boromir laughed as Aragorn messed up Lauren's hair.

"I'm not that bad am I, little sister?"

Lauren pushed Aragorn away so she could give Boromir and Gandalf a hug goodbye.

"You are the devil incarnate. Now go before you all make me cry and lose face."

Instead of watching the fellowship leaving, Lauren walked back into the great city that was Rivendell. While Elrond gave the Fellowship last words of advice before they left Lauren went to the archery range to practice shooting. Luckily for her there were other elves practicing, the Mirkwood elves being among them, and they gave her useful tips. For the next few days Lauren could be found honing her combat skills. In return for their help Lauren showed the Elves some hand-to-hand combat moves. She was still new herself so she could only show them the basics but at least they would have those down pat in case of an emergency.

Lauren was in Elrond's study reading a map of Middle Earth when the Lord of Rivendell came into the room with tea for both of them.

"What troubles you Lauren. You have been looking at that map for almost half a day now."

Elrond handed Lauren a cup a tea and she thanked him but returned her attention back to the map as she took a small sip.

"I cannot just sit here. I need to make sure that everything is going as it should be. You understand don't you Lord Elrond? If I leave now I can most likely meet them at Rauros, I was just thinking of the best way to go. Isengard has fallen to the enemy so I was thinking of taking the High Pass and heading straight down from there."

Elrond took the book from Lauren as he sat down next to her, that plan seemed possible but the Gladden Fields weren't as safe as they used to be. He could send the Mirkwood elves with her and when they caught up to the others they could turn back into Mirkwood.

"I understand Lauren, maybe the Mirkwood elves will accompany you over the pass and until you reach the others. I will talk to them before the night comes but you should rest. If all goes well I will send you off tomorrow."

With renewed hope Lauren went to her room and got ready for bed. Hopefully the elves would agree to join her but she needed to make up an excuse to ditch them once she got over the pass and over the Gladden fields. She needed to be on the left side of the Anduin but that meant passing through Lorien, which was dangerous. If she sent the Mirkwood elves home when she was in the fields, the Lorien elves might delay her and bring her to see Galadriel, which she wouldn't complain about if she wasn't pressed for time. Maybe she can keep them with her until she can get save passage through Lorien, then speed onward. Her only other option was to travel south down past Isengard then head east to the Falls and hope that the orcs or Uruk-hai didn't catch her. She might be able to pull it off if she traveled just passed the South Road and crossed the Isengard fords at night. Tomorrow she would ask for Elrond's advice on what path to take but no matter what Lauren _had_ to reach the falls before the Uruk-hai did, otherwise Boromir would fall.

* * *

***Authors Note***

Thank you all for reading and thank you Queen Baka and Archer117 for the feedback

Don't forget to leave a comment :3

Next time on SIME: Which path will Lauren take and will she reach the Fellowship in time to save Boromir?


	4. The Gap of Rohan

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

* * *

Lauren slept in that morning; if she was going to travel, she was going to need all the rest she could get. Lauren's plan, no matter which way she went, was to travel fast and hard when the sun was out and slow when it was down. She didn't plan on stopping until she was closer to the Falls.

After eating breakfast, Lauren went to Elrond's quarters to discuss the final plan of action. When Lauren entered the center room, she was greeted by Arwen, which was a pleasant surprise.

"Hello Lady Arwen, how do you fair?"

Arwen smiled at Lauren. She happened to overhear that this girl knew the future. Arwen hoped that she would tell her what was in store for Aragorn, she worried that something terrible would happen and she would never see him again.

"I am well thank you Lauren. This may be bold but I was hoping that you could tell me something."

Lauren sat down on the comfortable couch and motioned for Arwen to do the same. When Arwen seemed to settle down, she waited for Arwen's question, which Lauren figured, had to do with Aragorn and something of the future. Arwen was Elrond's daughter after all, it was likely that she either had overheard, or was told from her father that she was not from Middle Earth.

"Aragorn, what will happen to him? Will he and the others be alright?"

A sigh of relief escaped Lauren. This question was easy to answer; she just had to tell the truth. As she began to answer, Lauren placed her hand on Arwen's to comfort her.

"He will be fine; he is a strong man who knows how to think on his feet. I'm leaving to make sure that things go as they should. I came here this morning to make the final plans with Lord Elrond. I'm unsure of what road I should take. Maybe a pair of fresh eyes can guide me?"

Arwen smiled at Lauren as she nodded. She would help all she could; if her father, Aragorn, and the other trusted her then there was no reason as to why she shouldn't trust her. Lauren opened up the map that was left on the table from the night before and the two women began to look over possible routes. A few minutes passed when Arwen became excited about a new route that they hadn't found before.

"Look here Lorien. If you travel down the South Road you can safely pass by Isengard, although you will come close to Helm's Deep, I imagine you'd rather cross near Helm's Deep than near Isengard."

Lauren laughed as she picked a grape out of the bowl of fruit that was brought to them at Arwen's request.

"Yes, Helm's Deep is much safer. At least I know they won't kill me, at worst they'd put me in a cell, however, time is of the essence and I must reach the others as soon as possible. If something goes wrong it could change what was meant to happen."

She left out her primary motive. No one need know that Boromir was supposed to be slain defending the hobbits. She just hoped that she would make it in time, she could deal with the possible ripple effect when it came up.

As they began mapping out the route, Elrond entered the room with a smile. Was it his intention that she and Arwen figure it out on their own? That man could so… well Lauren couldn't think of the word but that didn't matter now. Now was the time to get things in order, mainly, her only possession in Middle Earth, Sundance.

"So it seems you have chosen a path, Lauren."

Lauren smiled at Elrond, now what was he getting at?

"Yes, with the help of Arwen. The plan is to travel along the Misty Mountain, come out into Dunland and continue down the South Road. When I come to the bend of Road, which indicates that I will be entering into the Gap of Rohan, I will ride straight and across the Isen River. I will continue east until I reach the northern tip of the White Mountains and wait until nightfall. Once I have the cover of the night sky I will speed across the Fords of Isen, past Helm's Deep and I won't stop until I've reached the Onodló River. After I have rested, I will continue onto Rauros Falls where, hopefully, I suspect I will find the Fellowship."

Arwen was nodding along with the plan, she did help make it after all, Elrond, however was a little shocked at how thought out the plan was. He could tell that the two put a lot of thought into the plan and there was a great chance of success. Elrond suspected that Lauren didn't want the Mirkwood elves traveling with her, even though it meant that she would be able to get more training along the way. It was a small sacrifice and if she were to catch up to the Fellowship then she would be safe, and with the best people to train her.

"When do you plan to leave, my dear?"

A calculating glaze covered her eyes for a brief moment before Lauren looked up at Elrond.

"As soon as I can get my horse ready, time is of the essence."

Now Arwen was shocked and Elrond was smiling in agreement.

"You're leaving so soon? Are you already packed then?"

A sad smile made its way onto Lauren's face, it was small but it was there regardless.

"I have only the clothes and horse that I came here with. Changing into them will take but a moment, then I must be off."

The thought of sending a friend, and fellow female, off into the wilderness with nothing but one set of clothes and no weapons went against Arwen's morals. She would have nothing of the sort.

"I'm sorry my friend but I cannot allow you to go with nothing but the clothes on your back. Come, we are not the same size but I'm sure we can find you more clothes that you can take with you. As for weapons, I'm sure the weapons master and bowyer will give you adequate arms when they learn of your quest. We elves take care of one another."

Lauren laughed as Arwen took her hand and led her away. Behind them Elrond was rolling up the map along with a few other things to be sent to Lauren's room. When Arwen finally stopped walking Lauren realized that they were in an elegant bedroom, which Lauren assumed was Arwen's. Arwen let go of Lauren's hand to open up a large closet that was in the corner of the room.

"I hope you're not offended by me saying this but these are some clothes that I wore when I was younger and smaller. I assure you that they are still in fashion and are appropriate to be worn to almost any occasion. Here, this riding outfit should suit you."

Another smile crept onto Lauren's face but it was different from the last one, this one was full of merriment. Being with Arwen was fun and it almost made Lauren not want to leave but there would be time for them to truly bond and have "girl time" later on.

"Thank you Arwen, the clothes I came in are meant for riding but having more than one set can't hurt now can it? A girl can never have too many clothes after all."

The two friends went over clothes for the next hour so and by the end, Lauren had a few simple articles of clothing that she could now call her own.

"Really Arwen, you don't know how much this means to me."

Arwen laughed as they walked back to Lauren's room.

"A girl must always have clothes from which she can choose, otherwise that be most unnatural. Now finish getting ready and I will be at the gate to see you off."

Lauren gave Arwen a quick hug then went into her room to change into her jeans, shirt, and riding boots. When Lauren came back from the changing area, she noticed that there was a pack along with a few other things on the bed with a note on top.

_ Lauren,_

_Please take accept these gifts. My daughter has taken a shine to you and so have I, along with most of my people. It would be my pleasure to call you an Elf-Friend. You have come to us in a time of great need, for that we are grateful. When next we meet, we will hold a proper celebration but for now take my blessing and this wisdom. Stay safe and do your best, what is meant to be will be._

_ ~Lord Elrond_

It took a moment for Lauren to comprehend the message. She was considered and Elf-Friend now, but she hardly did anything, Lauren was baffled. Blissfully happy but baffled. Lauren shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She looked at the items that were laid out next to the pack and saw that Elrond had given her the map that she and Arwen were looking at earlier that day. Considering she didn't know the land at all she figured that she'd be using it very often. There was also a small compass with chain connected to it and a bounded book. Lauren laughed as she opened the book, it was the book she was reading before the Council, she didn't think Elrond noticed but to say that was to say that a river didn't flow or the sun didn't shine. When Lauren opened the pack and began placing her new belongings into it, she saw that there was a small brown box in the bottom of the bag. Lauren took it out with caution, maybe Elrond didn't know that it was in there; she should return in when she saw him or give it to Arwen before she left. However, curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. Inside the brown box was a beautiful ring of Elven make that, in Lauren's eyes, captured the essence of Elven beauty. There was a note attached to the top of the box and she saw on the front of it was her name. Confused, Lauren took the note and inspected it, thinking it was a trick of her eyes. No, it really did say her name. She opened it and read the small note.

_Wear this with pride, Lauren._

This was undoubtedly a gift from Elrond; it was his handwriting. Well if he wanted her to have it who was she to argue with a High Elf? Lauren put the ring on her middle finger next to clatter ring that her mother gave her. The small white stone in the Elven ring and the green emerald in her clatter ring seemed to welcome each other as they reflected off the sun's rays that came into Lauren's room.

"No is not the time for admiring jewelry, I have an Uruk-hai to kill!"

With her resolve back in place, Lauren shoved everything into the pack and slung in across her back. By the time Lauren reached the stall where her horse was kept, the sun was on her decline in the sky.

"Hello boy! You ready to do some cross-country trainin'?"

Sundance bounced his head up and down. Although he was given the best care a horse could ask for, he barely got the exercise he was used to and his hooves were itching for a long run. Lauren was brushing Sundance down when the stable master came and leaned on the stall.

"Hello Lauren, rumor has it that you're leaving to meet up with the fellowship?"

Lauren smiled at the elf; he loved horses and therefore was an immediate friend in Lauren's book.

"Yes, although it pains my heart to leave this beautiful city. I hope to return when this is all over."

The stable master nodded as he walked over to the tack room and pulled down a rather new looking saddle.

"This was my daughter's saddle, we normally don't use them as you know, but she could never ride bareback without falling, when her husband died fighting orcs up in the mountains a few years ago she began to fade. She was so in love with him. I want you to have this; I'm glad that I can give it to someone who I know needs it. No offence Lauren, but the saddle you came in on had seen better days."

Lauren walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for you loss my friend and I thank you for generous gift. I will take care of it."

The man nodded as he passed off the Elven saddle, he knew Lauren would take care of it and he was happy to be of some assistance. Word was that the bowyer was giving Lauren a rather nice bow and arrows and the metal smith was making her twin blades. It still amazed the old elf how in such short a time a human stranger could win the hearts of so many elves.

Lauren finished saddling Sundance and she led the big roan quarter horse out to the gate where she saw Arwen waiting. When she approached, she gave Arwen a hug.

"Thank you for all you have done, it means so much to me."

Arwen waved her hand in front of her face to dismiss the thanks.

"Silly human, you are a friend. If I didn't help a friend what would people think of me, and I couldn't let you go out with just what you came here with. My father raised me better. Now, here are the swords, arrows and bow that the people of Rivendell want you to have. No complaining, just take them with pride. Not many could be so readily welcomed by all."

She walked around to the horse and strapped the equipment onto the saddle.

"I also want you to have this. If you will be passing Isengard and if what Mithrandir said is true then you will need this. It is from my mother's people in Lorien. This cloak will conceal you but the look in your eyes tells me that you already know of it."

Lauren smiled as Arwen placed the cloak on her and fastened it with the leaf broach that Lauren admired. A look of curiosity in Arwen's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Lauren and she felt bad that her time was so short; she would have loved to have told her new friend everything that she knew.

"This may not be polite and proper, but ask your father about my history and tell him I said that I want you to know. You should be hearing it from me and if time wasn't so precious then you would, but I have told your father everything I know and I want you to know as well. There are only three people who know and I think you should be added to that list."

The two parted with a tight hug and Lauren was off. The song _"Back in the Saddle Again"_ seemed to be stuck in Lauren's head for a few minutes as she traveled down the main road out of Rivendell. Lauren was still nervous, even with a map. She was out on her own now; the likelihood that she was going to get lost was very, very high. Lauren had a good sense of direction and she could get to almost anywhere but that was if she had already been there once before. Some good that was going to do her now, it's not like she was ever on this road or anywhere in Middle Earth before. She just thanked her lucky stars that the guard at the gate just came back from scouting duty the other day so he gave her landmarks that she should look out for. Lauren took a deep breath and let it out slowly like her Sensei taught her, she had to clear her mind. After a few more breaths, she felt better and encouraged Sundance into a faster trot. A more logical traveling method crossed her mind. Why would she travel at night when everything was harder to see, she wasn't familiar with this land at all so why kill herself trying to cross it. She would travel by day and if she and Sundance were able they would travel at a leisurely pace at night.

She nodded to herself as she crossed out of the forest and into the fields that bordered the Misty Mountains. If she kept those to the left of her, she was fine, well she really wanted them on the right but if Gandalf only knew of two ways to go over them, besides the High Pass, then two there were. Lauren wasn't going to chance crossing over the mountains and there was no way you were going to get her _in_ the mountain. Not for a million dollars would she go into Moria.

Lauren figured that if she kept the mountains relatively close to her eventually she would hit the part of the mountains that jutted out far into Eregion. From there she would have to cross a small river, the one that fed the lake the Watcher lived in, and the Glanduin. If she did that then she knew she was on the right path.

Sundance bounced his head a few times and eyed his rider.

"What is it boy?"

The gelding pounded his front hooves harder than usual and gave Lauren a look that screamed at her to understand him.

"You want to run? Well alright then, but we aren't stopping for a while so don't push yourself to hard."

Lauren leaned forward as Sundance took off into a moderately paced canter. As the landscape cruised by Lauren could feel an adrenaline rush begin to kick in as it usually did when she was riding a horse at a canter. There really was nothing like it, the speed, the freedom of it sent her mind whirling. It took a moment for her to steady herself and to make herself remember that there could be orcs or worse out there. As Sundance continued to canter, Lauren kept an eye on the things around her and as she did, she noticed that Sundance's coat seemed to shine differently in this light as well. It had to be the sun then! Sundance's coat was a lighter shade of roan than usual and his dark mane seem darker, almost a black-red, as it bobbed in time with his steady canter.

The day continued and just as the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon Lauren came to the edge of the Misty Mountain that came out into the field. A flash of déjà vu hit Lauren as she remembered this very spot from the movie. She was standing where the Fellowship stood when the spies from Isengard found them. It then occurred to Lauren that those same birds could find her, hopefully they wouldn't bother to report a lone female rider back to Saruman, but if they did she was in deep trouble.

"It's not like I can go back to Rivendell and take the High Pass; that would just waist a whole 'nother day. Best keep moving then right boy?"

Lauren pushed Sundance into a slow walk and they continued into the night.

Lauren's side felt oddly warm and she fidgeted against the saddle, it was then she realized that she had fallen asleep! As she looked around, she wondered how far off course the possibly could have gotten, when she saw a small river on the horizon. She woke Sundance up and climbed back in the saddle.

"Oh I hope that's the river that leads to Moria because if it's not then we are so lost."

Just to make sure that they were in the right area of Middle Earth Lauren decided to follow the river east to see where it led. If it led to Moria then good, she would turn back follow the river west until it merged with the main river. She would worry about how to cross it later. Lauren figured it was better to waste an hour than a day, which what she probably waste if she was going in the wrong direction.

She followed the tributary at a canter and as the sun finally came into full view above the horizon, she came to the gate of Moria, which was broken, as it should have been.

"Right then, lets head back boy, we don't want to disturb the Watcher now do we."

Lauren sped back the other way and finally came to where the two waters met. It only took Lauren a little while to find a spot that Sundance could cross, as her horse plodded across the river she thanked whatever entity was watching over that her trainer chose to have her ride Sundance the day she was transported to Middle Earth. His long legs were a blessing and only Lauren's boots got wet, for which she was thankful.

Once they were out of the river she made Sundance gallop for all he was worth. Now that Lauren was certain of her location, she had more confidence and was willing to ride harder to get to the Falls. As she rode she pushed him a little east, she needed to hit the South Road so she knew she wouldn't come to close to Isengard. If she came too close, it was game over. Saruman probably wouldn't let her go until Gandalf broke his staff, although if she did get caught and he found out what she knew she could always misguide him. She could boost his ego and have him send only half of his fighting force to Helm's Deep but then the Ents would have to fight off the rest, but they were strong and aged; their fight was brief, they could handle themselves. Having a backup plan seemed to lift a stress she didn't even know she had.

The day progressed and was uneventful which Lauren should be happy about, but the only thing that entertained her were the shifting clouds in the sky.

"What I wouldn't give for my DS or my iTouch right now, Sundance. I don't know how people back in the olden days did it. What did they spend their days doing, sewing? Reading… well that wouldn't be so bad, books are amazing. Wait a minute! I have my book that Lord Elrond gave me."

Lauren thought for a moment, how was she going to hold onto the reins and read at the same time. She didn't necessarily need the reins, she could go bridle-less, but they were in a land they didn't know and something could come over the ridge at any moment. No, she needed the reins in her hands. Plus, at the canter that they were at,…. reading would be feat in itself, what with all the bouncing and constant movement.

Evening came and there was still no sign of the South Road.

"There is no _way_ we passed it. We better hit is by nightfall. From what I know, the Fellowship spends at least one night heading to Moria, 1 night inside Moria and possibly one night heading towards Lorien. In the book, they spend one night in the forests of Lorien with Haldir, and I know of at least two nights inside the city. They spend one night on the Anduin and one night on its shores before they reach Rauros Falls. So, what's that, a minimum of one, two, eight nights? We spent about two in Rivendell before we left and we spent one traveling so far. That leaves us with five days left before we have to be at the Falls; five days to find this elusive Road and cross past hundreds of filthy orcs. Nope, no pressure at all."

Sundance gave a snort as he slightly picked up their pace.

"You think we can do it? Darn tootin' we can do it!"

Even though Lauren had given herself a pep talk, she was beginning to lose hope when night was beginning the fall and she still didn't reach the road. Sundance was exhausted and was down to a slow trot. Just as Lauren began to nod off, the clip-clop of Sundance's hooves on the grass became louder. The soft squishing sound that the grass made became a crunch as his hooves passed over gravel and stone. Lauren was instantly awake and she called Sundance to stop.

They finally made it to the South Road, Lauren was so happy she could've cried but that would have been a waste of time. Lauren lightly tugged the left reign and steered Sundance south along the road at a walk. They kept going at a walk until Lauren kept feeling her body sag in the saddle. She hadn't had a proper rest and it was beginning to take its toll. She was considering pulling off the side of the road and trying to make a small campfire when she thought she heard a wolf howl. Sundance lifted his head up and perked his ears forward.

"That better not be a warg, but just in case I say we pick up the pace. Maybe there is a town up ahead but I wouldn't bet on it."

Sundance gave her a look that screamed _no duh_ and Lauren wanted to laugh but she figured she should be quite. She'd rather not push her luck by making lots of sound. Lauren nudged Sundance off to the side of the road so his hooves weren't so loud, she wasn't taking any chances.

The rest of the night was quiet, which was fine by Lauren. As the night sky started to become lighter with the approaching dawn, Lauren saw a bend in the road up ahead. It was probably closer than it seemed, Lauren's eyes were still heavy with sleep. By the time this journey was over, she would become a pro at sleeping in a saddle, which was a scary thought.

Lauren yawned as she stretched her arms above her head and cracked her back to get rid of the stiffness.

"Well that feel(s better. Thanks for staying on the path boy."

She pet the horse's neck while she scanned the area, she could just make out the tops of the mountains on the horizon. Lauren unwound the reins from the horn of the saddle and pulled back slightly, signaling to stop. The backpack that Elrond gave her was securely tied onto the side of the saddle and still held all her belongings. Lauren took out some lambas bread and broke it in half. She leaned forward, gave Sundance half and ate half herself. After Sundance ate the bread, he began to munch on the tall grass at the side of the road while Lauren fished out the map.

"So we finally made it to the bend. Now we need to keep going straight and cross the Isen River, then we head east. Maybe we will rest for a while once we hit the river; the Fellowship is traveling by foot… and by boat but you know what I mean, boy."

With a new plan set Lauren put the map away and steered Sundance south. Once they were relatively far from the road Lauren asked for a canter and Sundance sped across the Gap of Rohan. Going over the small hills was defiantly a little break in the scenery but not for Sundance so Lauren decided to make the most of it. As they went up the slope, they would slowly trot and they would bolt down the hill. This ended up saving a lot of energy and it was just after noon when they reached the river.

Lauren rode up and down the bank of the river to make sure that no one was around or if there was anything out of the ordinary. All seemed well so Lauren exchanged the bridle and bit for the lead line. After loosening the girth a bit Lauren led Sundance to water, but all Sundance wanted to eat was the soft grass that grew around the bank. Well he would drink if he wanted to. Lauren plopped herself down a few feet away from Sundance and loosely held the lead line as she leaned against a tree a gazed out on the water. With the lulling sounds from the water and the heat from the afternoon sun, Lauren fell fast asleep.

* * *

***Author's Note***

****Thank you all for reading and thank you Archer117, Emzy2k11, and Shinoslittlesister for the reviews.

Don't forget to review :3

Next up on SIME: Lauren manages to cross Isengard and she finally makes it to Rauros Falls, but did she make it time? Read to find out!

Special thanks to Archer117 for the idea to include Arwen, who ended up playing a bigger part as I kept writing, and Arabella Cauwell for helping me go over the different routes to Rauros Falls at 1 am in the morning (cause we had nothing better to do than to talk about fanfiction and anime)


	5. Falls of Rauros

**Disclaimer - I do not own LOTR**

* * *

Lauren was at the stage of sleep where you are aware of things around you but you don't fully process what's going on. In Lauren's mind, she was cuddling up to a warm furry pillow and had a blanket across her stomach. The cold on her feet made her realize how warm the pillow and blanket were.

"_Pillow?"_

Reality snapped Lauren awake and she sat up, well she tried to anyway. Sundance had his head on Lauren's stomach and refused to move. Apparently, Sundance decided to lie down next to Lauren and in her sleep Lauren ended up moving, lying on Sundance and using his shoulder as a pillow; and then _he_ decided to use her as a pillow. Well they were both warm at least.

She reached over to where her bag was and she pulled out more lembas bread and an apple. Sundance eyed the apple and happily took it when it was offered to him. As the pair ate, they rested for just a minute more before Lauren snuck out from under Sundance's head and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

Lauren eyed her pack then the stream then back to her pack.

"Oh, why not."

She went to her pack, took out the soaps then went to the stream to wash up. Although she was sure that no one was watching, she cleaned up in record time. Even though her shirt and jeans were still clean per-say, Lauren decided to change into the riding outfit that Arwen gave her. The clothes fit almost perfectly, the pants were a tad tight but she had muscular thighs; there was nothing she could do about that.

After stuffing the dirty clothes into a separate part of the bag, until they could be cleaned she managed to get Sundance up so she could redo the girth and strap the pack to the back of the saddle. Once everything was good to go, she jumped in the saddle and tapped his sides with the spurs.

"Let's ride like the wind, Sundance! Heya!"

Sundance gave a whinny then took off across the river and head East toward Helm's Deep. The moon wasn't full which helped in concealing Lauren in the darkness but it made things a little tricky. She knew that she need to keep the White Mountains on her right-hand side, otherwise she'd be in Gondor and that necessarily wasn't a _bad_ thing but she really needed to be in Rohan.

Someone must have been watching over Lauren that night because she passed by Isengard and Helm's Deep without any problems.

"Sundance my boy, I think we just about used up all our luck on that run."

Sundance shook his sweaty neck in response. They were literally running all night. Just being near Isengard sent Sundance on edge and he couldn't stand still; which worked out in Lauren's case really. They slowed to a walk once they were fully passed Helm's Deep. At least they were in friendly territory; even if Theoden was currently tainted by Saruman's evil influence, which is why she decided to pass by the main city and continue. It still shocked her that Saruman didn't catch her presence when she passed the Isen River but who was she to question his lapse in concentration?

They continued at a rather leisurely pace compared to what their pace was for the last few days. Sundance was certainly grateful for it, although he'd never complain. Rider and horse recouped their strength as they continued their journey across the Riddermark and to Rauros Falls.

Many, many hours later Lauren came to the city of Aldburg after crossing the Entwash. A city never looked so welcoming. When Lauren approached the gate of the city, the guard on duty came forward and held out his hand in front of him in a signal to halt.

"What is it you desire here?"

Lauren almost scoffed at the rudeness but she couldn't blame him, he was just doing his job and the free peoples of Middle Earth were on the verge of war.

"I have been traveling for many days. I am on my way to the White City where my parent's parents live. I was sent in an effort to draw them from there and to a place that might be safer, if there is such a place anymore."

The guard gave Lauren a sympathetic smile.

"Aye, there are a few places but they are hard to come by. There is an inn that has comfortable rooms, they will give you a discount for helping out with some of the chores if you are short on money; but you didn't hear that from me."

Lauren laughed along with the guard. It lifted her heart and she suddenly felt much happier and full of hope.

"If you don't mind me asking my Lady, why would your family send a woman by herself out into the wild when there are fell creatures that could harm you?"

She gave the guard a sly smile and lifted the side of her robe that hid her bow and other weapons.

"Ah, I see. Well, enjoy your stay my Lady."

"Thank you kind Sir; I'm looking forward to having a warm meal for once. Good day to you!"

Lauren spurred Sundance forward and followed the directions to the lodge that the guard had mentioned. Sure enough down the road, not too far from the gate stood the lodge. Coming from the top was steady smoke. That either meant warmth or hot food, either way it made Lauren's stomach growl and body ache. It was odd, she was eating regular meals so she shouldn't be _that _hungry but most of it was bread and long-living fruit; she needed a hardy meal, preferably with meat, and maybe a long bath with lots of scented soap.

She came up to the main door and tethered Sundance to a pole that was erected outside in the street. Now what was she to do with her pack and weapons? They were too heavy for her to carry in but she didn't want to risk _not _taking them inside with her. Just as Lauren was about to take the straps off the heavy pack, a man walked outside and went over to her when he saw her struggle with the straps of the pack.

"Can I help you, my Lady? Do you wish to stay at the Inn?"

Lauren smiled at the man, maybe she didn't have to worry about her things after all.

"Yes, I was just trying to figure out if I should go in or not. I feel odd leaving my things unattended. Where I come from people steal things that don't have someone to watch over them, I'm still adjusting."

The man nodded and took the pack off Sundance.

"That doesn't sound like a nice place to live. Welcome to East Riddermark, the people here look out for one another. My brother-in-law runs the Inn; I'll bring your things to a room while you check in with him. He's the loud one behind the counter, ya can't miss'm."

The man walked into the Inn and Lauren followed. He continued around the many tables that were scattered about the lobby, which doubled as an eating area, and walked through a hall where Lauren assumed the rooms were. She went over to the counter and the only man behind it greeted her.

"Well hello there. Are you new in town?"

Lauren smiled.

"Yes, I'm traveling to the Minis Tirith to fetch my grandparents. I was told that the rooms here were extremely comfortable; I don't mind the saddle, mind you, but several days of it tends to wear on a body after a while."

The burly man laughed, it was a throaty laugh too; he kind of reminded Lauren of a rugged Santa Clause, but without the long beard and red coat.

"Well, we have plenty of rooms and they all come with meals so you need not worry about that either. Now, are you by yourself or did you travel with company?"

Lauren was about to answer when the man from before came back around the corner and walked up to them.

"I set her up in the fifth room. I'm going to head home now, you know how your sister gets if people aren't on time."

The two men laughed, either this happened often or they just really understood each other. It made Lauren's head hurt slightly trying to figure out the whole situation. After the first man left, the other bent down behind the counter and came back up with a single key.

"This is for your room. There is only one copy for safety reasons; not there is any cause for concern but it might ease the mind a bit. Now finish getting yourself settled in then we'll see to it that you get a proper meal."

All previous thoughts fled her mind and Lauren felt happy again, maybe it really was just the mention of food. If all she could think about was her stomach then she was going to have serious problems later on. For now, though she had to figure out where she could stable Sundance.

"My horse needs to be tended to. Where do you suggest I go?"

The man thought for a second then snapped his fingers as he figured out his answer.

"Continue down the road until you come to the main square. Make a left and keep going; you'll see a small paddock. They're the best on this side of the Riddermark. It's a small place by our standards but you couldn't find better service."

Lauren thanked the man and went to Sundance to finish taking all her belongings off him; she even took the saddle and gear. Inside a pouch on a saddlebag, the stable master had placed cleaning materials for leather. After dinner, Lauren wanted to try it out. All that was left on Sundance was the halter when Lauren was finished. The pair began walking through the streets that, thankfully, weren't too crowded. Eventually Lauren came to the stable; it only took two times of her getting lost, which was better than her record at Rivendell.

When she entered a young boy came up to her and offered to take her horse in for a few coins. She had to send Elrond a letter thanking him for putting a decent amount of coins into a pouch inside the pack. It didn't help though that she didn't know what coin was what.

"Would this be enough for two days worth of water, food, a stall and grooming for my horse?"

The boys eyes went wide and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes my Lady. That is quite enough. He will be the best looking- well fed horse in all of Rohan."

Lauren laughed as she placed the coin into his small palm.

"If there is change at all I want you to keep it, alright. Get yourself something to eat or new clothes, but don't waste it. I'm staying at the Inn by the gate. If something goes wrong you'll send for me?"

"Oh yes my Lady, thank you my Lady!"

The boy took Sundance's reigns and led him to a stall in the back; it was a corner stall and had slightly more room than the others. Lauren smiled; the boy was kind and smart. She watched him work for a while and while he groomed Sundance, he talked to him. Laughter tickled her throat but she held it in until she was outside. The boy was just so darn cute!

Lauren returned to her room back at the inn and got all cleaned up. She had it arranged for her riding outfits to be cleaned and left at her door. It meant that she would have to wear an Elven outfit in a very non-Elven city but Lauren would make do. Even though she didn't plan on leaving the lobby, the Inn seemed like a popular place for people to get together and forget about the troubles that were outside the door, and therefore was getting crowded. The lobby had a wonderful aroma to it; different spices used in the cooked food and the roaring fire that was in the corner gave off a smoky smell. Lauren chose a small table by the fire and opened her book to read. Just as she began to read, a waitress came up to her and asked if she would have some food.

"Please, whatever is nice and hot, nothing cold. I've been eating bread and fruit for the past few days, if meat is available that would be wonderful."

The woman nodded then went behind the counter to get the requested food. A few minutes passed by and Lauren finished a chapter in her book and was onto the second one of the night when a plate heaping with food was placed on her table.

"Here you are. If you don't finish it all we'll put it away for you to take later. Although you probably should try to eat it all, we women must keep up a proper diet so that when we are with child the newborn will get lots of nutrition. Eat up."

Lauren was a little taken aback from the woman's statement but was still in her right mind to thank her for all the food.

_I guess she was just trying to be nice, which really wasn't a bad thing. This food really does look good, she's right, I probably will eat it all._

By the time Lauren finished reading, she ate more the three quarters of the food that was on the plate. Her cup of water was even full, which was odd because Lauren remembered drinking it. Lauren stood and caught the waitress's eye and nodded a farewell. She took the plate with her into the room; thankfully her outfits were cleaned and at the foot of the door. Midnight snacks were the best and if she was going to leave tomorrow afternoon she'd need all the energy she could get.

That night Lauren slept like a rock, not even a pack of wargs could have woken her up if they tried. Lauren woke up when she thought she heard someone moving about in the room. She pretended to be asleep, hoping to catch the snooper unawares. That was until she heard a flapping sound.

"_Flapping?"_

Lauren sat up and there on her dresser pecking at the crumbs on the plate was what looked like house finch. It was a beautiful bird. Lauren rose quietly, not wanting to disturb the creature. She reached into her pack and pulled out a packet of lembas bread. At first, she felt bad using the bread but she planned to buy more food while she was here. Once half of a piece of the bread was broken into crumbs, she whistled softly to the finch. The finch perked its head up and looked around. Lauren lifted her hand and tilted it toward the bird so it could see that more food was in her hand. The bird hopped so it was facing Lauren then it flew to the bed and regarded her as he tilted his head this way and that. She was happy that it was male, male birds always seemed to be prettier; but that was because their colors were used to attract a mate.

"Come on then. I'm not going to hurt you. Look it's yummy."

To show that the food was alright she took a crumb and ate it. Why she was trying to show this to a bird she didn't know but it worked. The finch hopped over and Lauren lowered her hand so that he could eat the crumbs, which he devoured. When he was done, he looked up at her and chirped.

"More?"

The bird chirped again and hopped on her hand.

"Alright, alright, no need to beg. Man, you're worse than a dog, here."

Lauren broke up the rest of the bread and fed it to the finch. After the finch was done, it decided to preen itself on her bed. Lauren slowly moved her legs out from under the bed covers so she could stand up. It was almost noon now and she had to get going. After washing up she put her original riding outfit on and left a coin on the dresser, someone had to be in charge of cleaning the rooms and her mom and dad taught her proper manners. Lauren left the bird on the bed to continue preening itself as she went to stable to retrieve Sundance and to ask for help moving her things as well as replenishing her supply of food. The groom was more than willing to help her and when Lauren went back into the room she was greeted by a series of chirps from the finch, which was still on her bed.

The boy laughed as the bird flew over to Lauren and settled down on her pack, which she had in her hand.

"I think he wants to go with you my Lady."

Lauren shook her head as she swung the pack onto her back, causing the weapons at her side to cling. The finch didn't seem bothered by this and just flew around her and perched back on her pack.

"He can follow if he wants to but how many travelers have pet birds with them that you know of?"

The boy thought for a moment as he gathered up her tack and bow.

"None my Lady but what harm could come of it? Most of the animals here become attached to someone eventually. It's just how it is."

Lauren inwardly sighed; this journey of hers was beginning to mirror _The First Test_ by Tamora Pierce. She should just change her name to Kelandry or Diana now and save herself the trouble of doing it later.

_There I go again talking about things that make no sense in times like these._

A chirp brought Lauren back to reality. The finch was still with her as she tied the pack to the back lip of the saddle. As the pack moved, the finch took to the air and rested on upon the horn of the saddle. Lauren shook her head and was yet again reminded of Kel and her friends. She could only thank the stars that it was only one bird and not a flock. Even when she mounted the bird still rested on the horn.

"Well then little friend, looks like I'll be enjoying your company for a while."

She thanked the young boy for all his help and was back on the road. Traveling was much easier for both of them now that they were well rested and fed. They set of at a moderate trot to begin with. The finch did not like the trot so much compared to the walk so he decided to rest on the pack again.

The day continued and they kept their pace relatively the same. As the sun began to dip beyond the horizon there was a small host of orcs that Lauren assumed to be a scouting party. At that point, Lauren hurried their pace and they flew across the open field and into the cover of the woods.

"We best find a place to settle down for the night huh my friends? First I'd like to find where the Fellowship will make their camp, assuming I am early, which I think I am."

The finch chirped yet again. He would use the same chirp if Lauren asked if he wanted more bread so she assumed that it was an affirmative. She slowed Sundance to a trot again as she looked for signs of the river. The moon was high in the sky when they finally found the place where the Fellowship was when they landed by the Falls. The boats that they used weren't there and neither was there any sign in the ground of their camp. Lauren let out a sigh of relief; she was early.

"Right then Saezuri, Sundance let's see if we can find a ruin that still has a roof on it."

Saezuri was the Japanese word for chirp or as far as Lauren learned it. She wasn't very far along, so she could have just named the beautiful bird something offensive but it sounded pretty. Plus, Lauren had a feeling that the people of Middle Earth didn't know Japanese so if Saezuri didn't mean chirp, it meant chirp now.

The rest of the night was spent looking for a suitable place to rest. While on the search, they happened upon the spot where Boromir was supposed to fall. Lauren quickly tied a cloth to a low tree branch so she knew where to go next time. As she surveyed the area, an idea was beginning to form in her mind of how she could go about killing the Uruk-hai. She couldn't fight all of them off, that was obvious. Hell, they took two of the Rohirrim down after they ran all those leagues. If she hid _in_ the tree then she would be safe from sword and axe… unless there were more than one of them that had bows, then she might be in trouble. She would worry about that then. Right now, she still had to find a place for the night.

An hour or two passed before Saezuri took off and flew a few feet away before chirping a little tune. He began to fly back but then did a flip and went back to where he just was.

"Ok so you want me to follow I get it, I get it, no need to go into a tizzy."

Saezuri came back and settled back on the horn now that they were at a walk. He seemed to let out a little huff as he puffed his chest out. Lauren gave him a stroke down his back.

"Let's see what you found lovey."

They got to the spot where Saezuri wanted to go and just down the hill was a small building. Its door was still intact somehow but half the roof was missing. Well, it was better than no roof; they'd take it.

Finally, in a moderately safe place to rest, Lauren rolled out a blanket to sleep on and she used her pack as a pillow. Sundance was tied to a pole sticking out of the wall and Saezuri decided to rest in the hole of the saddle where the saddle met Sundance's back. Being so close to where Boromir fell was slightly unnerving and it took Lauren a while to fall asleep.

Two more days passed and in those two days Lauren practiced her archery from the tree she marked on the first day. Her aim was improving; she might even challenge Legolas to a match, although the odds were stacked in his favor, being an elf and all.

On the third day, Saezuri began his chirping that Lauren began to associate with _come_, or_ look at this_. She really was becoming like Kel and it was getting scary. It was a good thing that she couldn't read Sundance as well, although there were times when… right, Saezuri wanted her. Lauren crept up over the hill and followed the direction he went in. There on the bank was the Fellowship and Gandalf wasn't with them. Lauren sent her wishes out to him that he would succeed in defeating the Balrog of Morgoth. Saezuri came back and landed on her shoulder. After watching them for a moment, she hurried back down the hill to where her equipment was. Lauren grabbed her bow and arrows and made for the tree she marked. When she got there, she took off the cloth, tucked it in the back of her jeans and began to climb. Thank goodness she was wearing the jeans that she could do almost anything in, she could even do a split in them, they were that flexible. Climbing the tree was fun and Lauren almost forgot that she should be keeping an eye out for the host of Uruk-hai.

A few minutes passed and she could hear Boromir yell out Frodo's name. It was almost time and her heart was pounding. Saezuri gave a little chirp and tilted his head while looking at Lauren.

"You must be quite for a while Saezuri, its Orc hunting season."

Lauren inwardly laughed at her bad joke and kept scanning the forest for any signs of movement. The minutes flew by and before she knew it, the Orcs were running down the hill after Merry and Pippin. Their job was to take down Isengard by getting to know Fangorn. They _had_ to be taken, as much as Lauren didn't like it. Just as an Orc was about to grab them Boromir came rushing in.

_Now where is the nasty that kills you, huh?_

In war things happen in a split second, before Lauren could even react to seeing the Uruk-hai, he shot Boromir.

_No no no!_

Lauren drew an arrow and took aim. Just as the other Uruk-hai was taking aim for a second shot Lauren shot her own arrow. Lady Luck was on her side again because she somehow managed to hit the Uruk-hai right above the clavicle. The impact of the arrow made him stumble slightly; Lauren drew and nocked another arrow. Other Uruk-hai had run around Boromir and grabbed the hobbits while their comrades kept the human busy. Lauren let loose her second arrow, this time it was lower than she wanted and she hit him in the side. At this point, the Uruk-hai was pissed, for lack of a nicer term, and wanted revenge on his attacker. His Uruk-hai had the hobbits as was instructed; he didn't have to be careful anymore. He scanned the trees and found Lauren; a snarl crept upon his face and he barred his ugly teeth. A mix between a growl and a howl ripped its way through the Uruk-hai's throat and Lauren looked at him as if he had gone insane.

Boromir was in no state to help her; he had several Uruk-hai to deal with of his own, even with Aragorn to help they were still pushing themselves. The nasty brute was about to unleash an arrow on Lauren, who had no way to move from her spot in the tree, when an arrow struck him from behind. This arrow was true and a perfect kill shot; and she wanted to go up against Legolas in a bow contest, folly. She'd need a whole lifetime and them some to even be considered his equal, let alone his superior.

Once everything was all calm, the Fellowship, or what remained of it since Frodo and Sam crossed the river, came to the base of the tree.

"Well hello there, fancy meeting you all here in these woods. I was just… having fun climbing this here tree."

Saezuri gave a new sounding chirp and Lauren assumed that he was pointing out her statement to be false.

"My friend here wouldn't come down so I had to come up to get him."

The dwarf gave a laugh and shook his head.

"You're worse than an Elf, Lass. How do you plan on getting down?"

It was Lauren's turn to let out a laugh.

"Just take a step back Master Dwarf and watch for yourself, but since I have an audience I will most likely make a fool of myself."

Lauren took a deep breath and swung backward so she was upside down. She extended her arms and dropped her bow and arrows to the ground. At this angle, she could grab the branch below her. All those years of gymnastics were paying off; she grabbed the branch and kicked her feet out simultaneously. She used the momentum of the kick to swing herself around the branch so her stomach was resting on it. From this position, she let herself fall and as she was falling, she twisted so she didn't fall on her back. Lauren picked up her bow and arrow, which Saezuri decided to rest on, before turning and smiling at the Fellowship.

"How long have you planned all of that?"

Aragorn gave her a sly look; he always knew what she was up to somehow.

"Well ya see, Boromir here was going to get himself killed so I climbed the tree and began shooting the nasty brute over there. Oh by the way, thank you Legolas for finishing him off, I was a sitting duck up there."

Aragorn and Legolas shook their heads. Meanwhile Boromir was freaking out, for lack of a better term.

"But they took the little ones!"

Lauren laughed and patted Boromir on his good shoulder. Now that things slightly calmed down Aragorn was tending to Boromir's wound while Legolas and Gimli piled up the Orcs for burning.

"Yes I saw that. Aragorn what do you think we should do?"

Aragorn gave her a sideways glance, was she playing with him? They both knew what was going to happen, was she asking for Boromir's sake?

"We go after them?"

His reply came out more like a question than a statement. Lauren knew what was going to happen, this is true, but she just changed all the outcomes because she saved Boromir but hey, how much could it change?

"Right, good idea! Let's hop to it then! I still have my horse so I'll take they things you can't run with while y'all run ahead. Boromir, you're staying with me. With those wounds, you aren't running too far."

Legolas had come up behind them and smiled at them.

"Has Lauren become a caretaker to us while Gimli and I were working?"

Boromir seemed to sulk a bit. He did not like being manhandled by a mere woman, even if she did sort of save him.

"It would seem so. Lauren there is something that you and I must discuss."

Aragorn was about to turn and leave but Lauren stopped him.

"What you can say can be said in front of everyone. I have a feeling I know what you're going to say and I think that they should know. I know I said I didn't want anyone to know beforehand but new circumstances have arisen."

She looked at Aragorn with a determined look as she finished. Aragorn took a deep breath before speaking.

"Was Boromir supposed to die today?"

"Yes."

Gimli looked confused.

"But you saved him… along with the Elf."

Legolas gave Gimli a slight glare as he rearranged his arrows in his quiver.

"Yes, that's the problem. I knew what was going to happen, which is why I came here today; to stop Boromir's death, if I could. I succeeded with some help, and it might have changed the outcome of the future as I've seen it. That is why Boromir must stay with me until a certain point when I know it is OK to come back."

Now Boromir, Gimli and Legolas were completely confused. Lauren spent the next hour explaining the whole situation with her and how she ended up here in Middle Earth, as well as why a finch was now resting on her head. After things were explained, everyone understood except Boromir.

"But why me? I'm grateful don't get me wrong but I don't understand."

Lauren smiled and put her hand in his.

"I know you think you've done a wrong but you really haven't. You gave Frodo the out he was looking for. He still considers you a friend and when he learned of your death, he grieved. Understand this, by saving you I also saved two others. When you die and you father learns of the ill news, he goes insane, literally. He begins to use the plantír more, which does bad things to him. Faramir is sent out to defend Osgiliath on a fool's mission and almost dies as a result. Your father completely looses it at this point and decided to burn you brother, _like the heathen kings of old_, his words not mine. Pippin comes with Gandalf just in time to rescue Faramir but in the fray your father catches fire and throws himself off the Citadel."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"However by saving you, your brother and father are also saved. Although you should probably do something about your father's use of the plantír, it's not at all safe. Sauron is seeing into his plans and slowly gaining control of him, although your father is strong and it won't happen for a while I suppose. But enough about all of that; how was Lothlórien?"

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Thank you all for reading and thank you moony-as-a-girl, Queen Baka, Music-Maniac-at-117, Emzy2K11, Arabella Cauwell and Triforce for the reviews.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment :3**

**Next time on SIME: Now that Boromir is saved what is the plan now? Will things turn out as they're supposed to or has Lauren already begun the ripple-effect?**


	6. Edoras

**Disclaimer - I do not own LOTR**

* * *

What was left of the Fellowship was huddled in Lauren's makeshift dwelling. They sat over the rest of her fruit and lambas bread while the Fellowship told her of Lothlórien.

"Tomorrow you three must run out towards Fangorn. When the sunrise is red, you should come across the Rohirrim. Merry and Pippin are fine, or they should be. They will have escaped into Fangorn, although the Rohirrim will suggest that they might be dead because they left no orc alive. After speaking to them, you should acquire two horses, although that depends on how their battle went. You must go into the wood, it is save don't fret Gimli but I will tell you no further of that tale. We will meet back at Théoden's in Edoras."

The three nodded, although Gimli still dreaded the idea of going into Fangorn. Boromir shook his head, he didn't like being excluded.

"I can travel, why do you say otherwise?"

Lauren turned toward Boromir and rested her chin on her knuckles.

"Could you possibly run leagues to catch up to the hobbits and the Rohirrim? I think not, and would you have me travel across Orc infested lands alone? I like to think that my skills with sword and bow have improved but they are not at the point where I could defend myself against a troupe of skilled smelly-minions. Plus if you travel with them it might alter what was supposed to happen and I don't want to change it more than it already is."

Boromir thought it over for a moment and agreed to ride with Lauren, he did owe her that much.

"Right then, we should rest now to gain as much sleep as possible. We all have long roads ahead of us come the morn'. I'll take first watch."

Before the others could argue Lauren rose and climbed the tree that grew next to the camp, of course the finch flew up with her as an extra pair of eyes. Thankfully, the tree was old and its branches were wide and provided much room. While the men and dwarf began to sleep, Legolas sat with his back against the crumbling wall not able to fall into the dream sleep of the elves. Lauren had used her cloak to hide herself against the tree and to keep her warm; the wind was bitter up in the tree. A few uneventful moments passed before Lauren was startled by a sound next to her. She turned to see Legolas lounging on the branch next to her smiling.

"How did you… oh never mind, you're an elf after all. Although you might as well be a ninja, you're stealthy enough."

Legolas almost laughed, Lauren spoke oddly and used weird words sometimes but then again she was not of this world; or so she claimed.

"Being a warrior does have its advantages. But what is a ninja?"

Lauren didn't hold in her laughter like her Elven counterpart did. Her laugh startled the finch that slept on her shoulder and he woke with a chirp. He ruffled his feathers and gave Lauren a sideways glance before flying down to the camp to find a warm, quite place to sleep.

"A ninja is kind of like a really cool assassin; they're stealthy and can hide in the shadows although they aren't really assassins, they just have their abilities like I said; if that makes sense. You can't sleep?"

He readjusted himself into a more comfortable position in the tree and tried to think of a legitimate excuse as to why he was up here.

"I guess so, although I don't know why. I gather that there are too many things on my mind. You think I would be able to rest easy knowing that Merry and Pippin are safe, well are going to be safe. I can't imagine that a party of Uruk-hai would be much fun to travel with."

Lauren turned to face Legolas and she placed a hand on his.

"Don't worry this experience will make them stronger and bolder. They'll find Treebeard and meet Gandalf, everythin' is gonna be alright, just you wait and see."

This got Legolas attention; Gandalf was alive!

"You didn't say so before! Gandalf is alive; but how?"

Lauren squeezed Legolas's hand and he began to understand why she withheld certain information.

"I didn't want to say so before in case things weren't as they were supposed to be. Gandalf fought with the Balrog and died. He will be reborn as Gandalf the White and you will find him in Fangorn on your search for Merry and Pippin. Merry and Pippin have a great adventure ahead of them with the Ents."

Legolas began to think of the magnificent tree herders and what they might be like. He might ask Lauren about them before they left or maybe not, some things were better left off as surprises.

"Now my Elven friend, what else troubles your mind?"

A smile crept upon the fair Elven face.

"Only that it is my turn to take up watch."

Lauren laughed and was about to begin her decent down the tree when she was stopped by Legolas's hand on her arm.

"Would you mind resting in the tree with me? Leaving Lórien and my kin has left me saddened and I…"

Lauren climbed over to the branch that Legolas was on and sat next to him.

"If I get a cramp when I wake I'm blaming you and getting payback."

She punched Legolas lightly in the shoulder before resting on it. As her mind drifted off to sleep, she noted that Legolas smelt of pine and the woods, even after the battle. She always did like the smell of the forest.

Morning came and Lauren curled up to the warmth next to her. Her memories came back to her and she quickly stopped herself from jumping away. It would be a long fall down from the branch that she and Legolas were in. She gazed up and noticed that Legolas was still in his dream sleep. He looked so peaceful, she hated to wake him. Before she did, she ran her fingers along his cheek and jaw line, trying her best to study the fine features.

"Legolas, it's morning; time to wake up."

The elf did not move a muscle. She called out to him a few more times and Lauren began to worry, so much for his elven-warrior instincts and their dream sleep.

_Time for more drastic measures then._

"ORCS!"

Legolas bolted up and drew his bow. He scanned the area and found nothing. Next to him Lauren was laughing and holding her sides, trying her best not to fall out of the tree; that would be quite un-lady like after all.

"Oh I'm so sorry Legolas, but you wouldn't wake up. I would have shaken you awake but my arm seems to have gone numb… and I did say I would get payback didn't I?"

Legolas couldn't help but laugh as he put away his arrow; he hadn't slept so soundly since he was young, it felt refreshing.

"We should probably go down to the others."

Lauren nodded as the two made their way down the tree and into the camp. There they found the others already awake and almost completely packed. Gimli looked at the two with a glint in his eye, a glint that neither Legolas nor Lauren were very fond of. It spoke of mischief.

"Didja have a good sleep Laddie?"

Catching the double meaning and not used to being called out on something like that Legolas didn't know how to respond without feeding the fire.

"Well _I_ slept like a log."

Lauren winked at Legolas and walked over to her pack to put her things away. The others froze then began to laugh, leave it to Lauren to fan the flames. Legolas shook his head, why did he think that this was going to come back to haunt him later?

Aragorn led them out of the forest and fingered his sword as he faced Lauren and Boromir.

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

Boromir gave a huff as he sat on Sundance; he wasn't _completely_ useless… even though he could still barely lift up his one arm.

"Yes Aragorn, for the last time, geeze you're worse than my mom. We will meet you at Edoras like we agreed on, plus Boromir isn't a boned fish, he can fight if such a time comes. He still has his one good arm doesn't he? Given a day or two he will be as fit as a fiddle, ain't that right?"

The man gave her a playful glare, apparently, he did not like being compared to a musical instrument but Lauren didn't really care.

"Now off with the lot of you. There is much work to be done, don't forget to search the Uruk-hai bodies for the hobbits' daggers."

Legolas shook his head and smiled as he turned to run alongside Aragorn and Gimli. Lauren looked at their retreating for a moment longer before she too turned to begin walking towards Edoras.

"So does Legolas know?"

Lauren glanced as she took hold of Sundance's reigns.

"I don't know what you mean Boromir, Legolas knows a great many things I'm sure being the grandpa that he is. He is older than you and I combined."

Boromir laughed; of course she would try to dodge the question with an attempt at a joke.

"I'm sure he does but a man would have to be blind to not notice that you are smitten with him; and it would seem that the feelings are mutual."

The redhead sighed and her pace slowed fractionally.

"Remember how I told you about my home? Well, my friends and I used to fantasize about what would happen if we lived in Middle Earth. It was just girls being silly of course but when I came here, it dawned on me that I am living a dream. Seeing all of you, helping even, it's more than I could ever ask for. I don't know how long my time here will be, if it will be snuffed out by a blade or the thing that brought me here will bring me back. I worry Boromir, and it scares me to think that I might wake up only to find myself back in my old room looking up at my ceiling. But I stray off topic. Legolas is… Legolas is everything a fangirl could ask for, more than I could ask for really. I probably shouldn't be so forward with him but I can't help myself, where I come from people are usually forward. I must remind myself that I am only a mortal and he is not only immortal but an Elven Prince as well, and elves don't announce their feelings easily, having long life and all. It's one thing for people like Aragorn and Arwen to be involved, they are of the same status; what with Aragorn being a king and all; but me? I'm nothing but a regular human, lower even. All I have to my name are the things that I carry with me… and Sundance."

Boromir didn't realize how much she was hiding from all of them. She always seemed so happy and tranquil that it never occurred to him that she had any worries. It was clear now, that she had many.

"Lauren, you shouldn't worry about such things; live in the now if you must. Legolas is noble and would not have asked you to spend the night in his company if he did not have intentions of getting to know you more. You claim to have naught but the things in your pack; do your friends not count? You have friends who would be willing to help you without question, and who happen to be of high status. Now come, let us speak of happier things."

The two talked about anything that came to mind. Lauren learned much about Gondor and its history and about Boromir's brother, of whom he was very proud. The day went on much like that until they decided to make camp. Before they turned in for the night, Boromir instructed her in swordsmanship. At the end of her lesson, Lauren was sore in many places. As Lauren packed her sword away, she wished that she had a katana or one of the many Japanese weapons she knew.

_That'd show those Orcs whose boss._

Lauren went to sleep dreaming of a group of samurai running through the armies of Sauron like a knife cuts through cake; which got Lauren dreaming about cake and other sugary foods like Reese's. Oh how she missed the lovely peanut butter and chocolate heaven.

Just about a week went by before the two travelers finally spotted Edoras. Lauren wasn't going to complain but with only one horse, which they were using as a pack horse, traveling was quite a drag. That and Boromir made her practice whenever they stopped. At first, Boromir began training her in the style of Gondor but Lauren refused and changed it so she had her own style. She incorporated her martial arts training with her dual swordsmanship skills and was becoming quite deadly, if she may be so bold. Lauren wanted to try it out on some Uruk-hai but she would rather wait until the rest of the fellowship was present, why tempt fate? Boromir was recovering splendidly but his arm was still week from the arrow wound. It was only two days ago that he began practicing with his sword again.

"I hope that the others have reached Edoras by now. If not it's going to be interesting."

"How so?"

Lauren thought of how she should go about telling Boromir that Théoden was under Saruman's spell. There was no real delicate way so she decided to be blunt.

"King Théoden is under the power of Saruman, when Gandalf comes he sets him free from the spell."

It then occurred to Lauren that she forgot about a very important thing. Gandalf will leave them to find the Rohirrim, Lauren should have just told Aragorn what was going to happen and that he should ask the Rohirrim to remain close to Helm's Deep or Edoras. Lauren scolded herself until they came to the gate. The guard readied his weapon but when he got a better a look at the travelers, he lowered it.

"Lord Aragorn told us of your coming. Welcome to Edoras. You can bring your horse to the stables around the bend."

So they were here, Lauren thanked whatever entity was watching over her right now. She verbally thanked the guard and headed for where she thought the stables might be. Word must have been sent to their friends because by the time Boromir and Lauren finally took everything off her horse Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walked into the stables with smiles.

"What took you so long Lass; things were beginning to get boring around here!"

Lauren laughed as she hugged Gimli; it still unnerved her that she was only a few inches taller than he was but she had a plan to correct that. She smiled as she saw Gandalf and nodded in hello.

"You didn't tell us that Gandalf was alive, Lauren. Why not?"

Aragorn gave Lauren a hug and waited for her reply.

"Well I wasn't 100% sure that things would turn out as they should have but who am I to question the might of Mithrandir? It is good to see you all safe. Gandalf, how are Merry and Pippin?"

Gandalf smiled, he almost forgot that Lauren knew the future, unwritten as it is.

"They are fine, a little shaken up by the ordeal but they will be better for it. Hobbits are a strong race."

They all nodded and began to talk about their journeys. Gimli complained about the pace of his companions; dwarves were natural sprinters after all, they were wasted on cross-country, and Lauren complained about Boromir's harsh lessons; she had calluses on her hands. Calluses! Talk about being un-lady like. Everyone laughed as the two shared their tales of woe.

"I know I was harsh Lauren but now I have confidence in saying that you might even give even the strongest Uruk-hai a _run for his money_."

Lauren laughed at the phrase, she was beginning to wear off on the group and seeing her influence inaction was humorous to say the least. She should probably refrain from using too many phrases from home, but where would be the fun in that?

"That Uruk-hai will curse his maker and wish he was never spawned!"

The group continued to laugh over a full meal and drink as they shared stories, but of course, Lauren didn't drink for she found the liquid offensive to her taste buds. After the men departed for their rooms, Lauren walked out onto the hall and looked out on the stars.

"Are they much like the ones from your home?"

Lauren smiled as she felt Legolas's presence next to her.

"Yes and no. Stars are stars but the constellations are all wrong. Then again, I didn't study the stars as much as I would have liked. For all I know these stars could be the same but I don't think they are. At home we had a star we called the North Star because it was always in the north sky, it's how our ancestors would tell which direction they were going. I don't see that star here."

The two sat down on the edge of the landing and continued to gaze at the stars.

"What do you use now?"

"Our technology is more advanced, not that makes us superior mind you, I don't think it does at all, quite the reverse actually. There are some things called electronics, I'm not sure how they work; it's all very confusing unless you make it your profession. We use these devices to navigate our world. Enough of my home though, tell me about yours."

Legolas told Lauren much about the woodland realms and about his people. It never occurred to him that she might already know everything he was telling her though. He lifted his eyes and immediately knew that everything he was telling her was new to her. The light in her eyes shined as she absorbed as much information as she could.

"Legolas, you speak of you home as if you'll never see it again."

He didn't quite know how to ask her. She would know if he died in this war, right? What Mithrandir told him in Fangorn still weighed heavily on his heart.

"It's just something Mithrandir told me when we were in Fangorn. Galadriel sent him with a message. _If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, Thy heart shall rest in the forest no more._ I take it that she spoke of my death."

Lauren couldn't bare the look that he was giving her. He so desperately wanted to know but was trying so hard not to ask, he knew that Lauren didn't like to divulge what she knew. Lauren took his hands in hers and forced herself to look him in the eye to answer his unasked question.

"You will not die, not ever. When Aragorn is crowned king, you and Gimli will help restore Gondor. I'll tell you no more than this but know that even if I _did_ see your death I wouldn't let it happen."

She pushed a loose hair back behind his ear and smiled.

"For someone as old as you, you fret way too much. You won't die from battle or sadness but from insurmountable stress."

As she rose, she tapped him on the nose and walked into the hall to rest. Legolas then began to see how an elf could begin to love a human. He wondered what his father would say if he found out.

The next day Lauren was introduced to King Theoden and at first, he was a little arrogant. He didn't believe that a woman could hold such significance in a war like this. He wasn't about to judge Mithrandir's advice though, even if the wizard _stole_ his best horse.

"So you will know what is going to happen?"

Lauren fidgeted under his intense gaze. Boromir and Legolas were standing next to her giving their support but it didn't seem to help.

"Aye, but since I saved Boromir things might have changed. I can't be 100% certain of what will happen; I only now have the knowledge of what _should_ happen. It's the reason why Lord Elrond let me meet up with the fellowship. Though I suspect he didn't think I would alter anything."

Theoden leaned back in his chair. Lauren would bet her whole savings account that he was going to ask her what would happen if he sent his people to Helm's Deep.

"Tell me Lauren, if I move my people to Helm's Deep what will happen?"

And Bingo was his name-o.

"I can only tell you that along the way you will be ambushed by a squad of warg riders and you will lose many good men. At Helm's Deep you will be victorious but only after a great defeat."

The old man sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You speak in riddles like Gandalf. You have been under his influence for too long."

Lauren smiled, that was exactly what she was planning. Let him infer what he will from that.

"And if I leave my people here?"

"You will lose Helm's Deep and many more will die. Even a blind man could see that one coming."

The fellowship tried not to laugh; that was the Lauren they knew.

"King Theoden, you would be wise to send your people out now. Hopefully you could avoid the wargs all together, I doubt it though. Since you know of their coming, however you can be better prepared. If you don't mind I didn't have my afternoon tea or meal and I fear it is shortening my tongue; if you'll excuse me?"

Legolas couldn't help but smirk. It certainly was their Lauren, always thinking about food. Sometimes he wondered if she were related to a hobbit… or a dwarf. Lauren and Gimli sat together at a nearby table quarreling over would get the last bit of meat. They decided on whoever could finish their drink first would get the meat but as Gimli began to drink Lauren snatched the meat and popped it in her mouth. Aragorn and Boromir, who sat across from them, laughed as Gimli tried to figure out who took the meat. Lauren shrugged her shoulders as she swallowed. Gimli began accusing the men and it only made them laugh more. It seemed a fight was imminent but was quelled when a servant brought more food.

"Come Old Man, join us; there is plenty of fruit to spare!"

Gimli laughed at the nickname that Lauren gave Legolas then stopped when he realized that if Legolas was old than so was he. He playfully punched Lauren in the shoulder before continuing to eat. They enjoyed each other's company while Mithrandir and Theoden conversed about the course of action they should take.

In no time at all everyone was packing their things together for the long journey to Helm's Deep. If Lauren thought her trek with Boromir was slow then this venture was set at a snail's pace. This time however Lauren didn't really mind. While on their way to the keep Lauren became better acquainted with the fellowship and the only other female that Lauren saw since she was in Rivendell.

"So Éowyn, tell me what it's like living amongst all these men? I bet they don't even notice when you style your hair differently! There is _way_ too much testosterone around here if ya ask me."

Éowyn laughed as she and Lauren began talking, she wasn't quite sure what testosterone was but she could tell it was an insult to the men by the way she said it. They talked until they quite literally ran out of things to talk about. That was until Éowyn noticed a certain elf look back from his horse to make sure that everything was alright. That made five times since they left Edoras, but who was counting… other than Éowyn?

"So, you and Legolas then?"

Lauren choked on the water she was drinking and almost spit it out on Sundance, who flicked his head and gave her a reproachful look. Saezuri chirped his laughter at the look on Laurens face. If she didn't know any better Lauren would swear that her animals were beginning to understand more and more of the human tongue.

"No! Well, it's there on my part but he is a prince. I'm sure his father has someone in mind that he is to marry… if he isn't already."

Éowyn shook her head at her friend.

"I saw no ring and he would not be continuously looking back just for the fun of it."

Lauren balked at her new friend; so bold, she liked it. Lauren tried to spin the conversation so it was focused on Éowyn. Maybe now was a good time to draw Éowyn's focus away from Aragorn.

"Well, what about Aragorn then? I see you eying him like a shiny new toy on Christmas. I hear there is better in Gondor though."

Éowyn laughed and tried not to draw attention to them and their conversation. She didn't know what this Christmas was but she didn't need to in order to get the gist of the statement.

"Pray tell who is in Gondor that would catch my fancy; Boromir? He seems a little too gruff for my taste."

A sly look passed across Lauren's face and she suddenly looked something akin to a fox.

"No, his brother Faramir might though. More brain than brawn. Faramir studied with Gandalf for some time. Plus I hear he is pretty cute."

"I know you, Lauren, what is it that you're not telling me?"

Lauren laughed as she and Sundance trotted towards Legolas and Gimli.

"You'll never take me alive Coper!"

Her shout sent ripples of laughter through the surrounding people as Éowyn attempted to catch Lauren, which was futile.

"Give up Éowyn, I'm a cowgirl, you won't catch me on horseback."

Boromir who had joined in on Legolas's and Gimli's conversation sometime prior couldn't help but ask what a cowgirl was.

"In the literal sense it's a girl that herds cows on a large pasture or field, much like this one. I ride and perform in rodeos; contests if you will."

"So you have some skill with a horse then?"

Lauren scoffed at the unintentional insult.

"Some skill, _some_ skill? Sundance, my boy, I do believe that is a challenge!"

Sundance whinnied as he trotted over to Boromir.

"Here take these."

Lauren passed off her belongings and Saezuri before going towards a mostly flat area of the field. She straightened her back and sat deep in the saddle. With a kissing sound from Lauren Sundance took off down the plain and suddenly came to a halt when Lauren yelled _whoa_. Lauren then proceeded to do spins and canter in different size circles, doing lead changes, and rollbacks too. She was practicing the exact routine before she was thrown into Middle Earth and it was the drill they practiced all the time. As she rounded the corner for the final pass, she sped Sundance up to a fast canter then a gallop and reined him with a sliding stop. Of course, he would do a sliding stop in Middle Earth where there were no judges but at the ranch or in the arena, _nooo_, he wouldn't do it when it counted. Lauren patted Sundance's neck for a job well done and steered him back up the hill.

"And that, my friends, is how it is done."

The people that were watching cheered for her as she trotted to Boromir to collect her things.

"I'm at a loss for words."

Lauren smiled and patted the man on the shoulder.

"I believe the word you're looking for is _yehaw_."

She fell back to Éowyn and they continued gossiping about the men they knew and so forth. After they had stopped gossiping Lauren was in deep thought when she felt something was wrong. It was way to quiet; there were no sounds of nature around her. Everyone around them was talking so they most likely didn't notice it. Up ahead she saw Legolas and Aragorn look around as well. If that didn't mean something was amiss then what did?

"Saezuri, go scout ahead, quickly. Three chirps for enemy."

The finch titled his head as if he didn't understand a word she had just said; little devil.

"All the fruit you can have as soon as I can acquire it."

Saezuri straightened up and whistled his agreement chirp as he flew off in the sky. Lauren spurred Sundance to catch up to Aragorn and the King.

_This is starting to become more and more like Kel's story. If that bird comes back and starts hopping on the ground dragging a wing, I know I've gone off the deep end._

A few moments passed when Hama and his comrade trotted passed them. There was still no sign of Saezuri.

"Hama stop!"

Hama reigned in his horse and faced Lauren.

"Lady Lauren is everything alright?"

Lauren shook her head as Saezuri came soaring out of the sky chirping in threes.

"They're here! They should be coming over the crest of the hill any moment. I have an idea though."

The orcs came rushing over the hill as Lauren predicted and they came to a halt. There before them was a small feast.

"Hello! Welcome! Come, come, you all must have had a hard journey. Eat, stay a while. The men you seek are just over yonder. Why not build up your strength before going into the fray?"

Lauren walked out from behind a table and greeted the still confused orcs and hungry wargs

"We… uh…"

Behind the table, Legolas and Aragorn smiled as they readied their bows. They still couldn't believe that Theoden agreed to this. It was insane! Then again, this was Lauren they were talking about here, when it came to her, she was sure to do things that were out of the norm.

"Are trespassing and should be killed on sight?"

Lauren provided as she ducked and whipped out her swords. The battle was over before Lauren could even comprehend what even happened. She did remember though that she wished she had a kyoketsu-shoge, which is a cool looking blade that's attached to a long rope or chain. Or a kusarigama, it's similar to the kyoketsu-shoge but instead of the blade it's more of a sickle. Lauren like the kyoketsu-shoge more though; maybe if she told the smithy or gave him a picture of it he could make one. Oh, that would make Lauren's day.

When Lauren stopped daydreaming about Oriental weapons she realized that they had lost fewer men than she had figured on, which was a good thing. However, when she didn't see Aragorn she was worried that he might have fallen over the edge of the cliff as he was meant to.

_I told you about that for a reason, fool._

"Aragorn!"

"No need to yell, Child. I'm right behind you."

Lauren spun around to come face-to-face with Aragorn. He was a little worse for wear but otherwise unharmed.

"Lord, don't do that to me. I thought you took a little tumble over the edge."

Aragorn laughed as he pulled the girl he considered something akin to adaughter into a hug.

"And I'm not a child. I'm almost 23."

The man laughed harder, considering he was pushing 90 Lauren was most definitely a child. Legolas came up to them with a worried look on his face and Aragorn waved his hand in a negative signal to let Legolas know that she was unharmed. She mumbled something about berries before she began to go slack in Aragorn's arms.

"Lauren?"

Aragorn sighed as he tried to get a better grip on his companion. Legolas laughed as he took Lauren from his friend and held her bridle style. Sundance came trotting over and nudged his tired rider in the shoulder. Lauren only mumbled more and curled into Legolas. The two friends laughed.

"Well it was her first battle after all. She fought like a wild thing; I've never seen that style of fighting before."

Legolas nodded as he whistled for his own horse. He asked his horse to kneel so he could get on and the horse obeyed without hesitating. As Legolas readjusted himself in his seat, Gimli came over and grunted.

"And do you suppose I walk just the rest of the way to Helm's Deep so you can…"

Sundance nudged Gimli from behind, stopping him short.

"Well, I guess that answers that."

With some help, Gimli was seated on Sundance and the group was on their way to Helm's Deep. When they finally arrived Legolas tried to wake Lauren up.

"Lauren, come, we are at Helm's Deep. We need to know what you know."

Lauren only gripped onto the strap of Legolas's quiver and muttered something about not wanting to go to school.

"Saezuri is getting impatient Lauren."

Her eyes slowly opened and when she realized where she was and who she was with she sat up quickly and fell off the horse. Luckily, Théoden was just about to ask if he could help when Lauren fell. He caught her and carefully stood her up.

"Lauren, are you alright?"

Lauren blinked a few times before she began laughing.

"I just fought a squad of wargs and lived and remembered about a cool weapon that I hope the smithies can make. I couldn't be better."

Boromir passed by and handed Lauren very watered down alcohol.

"To clear your mind and I think that's not the only reason you're happy."

Lauren glared daggers at Boromir as he walked into the hall with Gandalf and Aragorn. Gimli was still seated on Sundance and was trying his best not to laugh.

"If you don't mind Lauren, your horse here is giving me quite a difficult time."

Her glare turned toward Sundance, whose head immediately lowered.

"Bend down, Sundance."

The horse did as he was told and Gimli slid off the saddle.

"Thank you, Lass. Now come, let us see what food there is too eat; after a battle like that it could make even the fittest of men hungry."

All of Lauren's anger was diffused as she followed Gimli inside. While they walked, Lauren was telling Gimli about the kyoketsu-shoge and what it looked like. The surrounding people laughed as Gimli roared that he could create the weapon in a day. Legolas smiled knowing that Lauren had somehow tricked Gimli into making the weapon, but he figured the dwarf would have made it for her anyway. Theoden glanced up at Legolas who was still looking at Lauren's retreating figure.

"You should just tell her."

Legolas bowed his head as he dismounted Arod.

"I wish it were that simple."

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Thank you all for reading and thank you Archer117, Hope and Love, Emzy2K11, and Lunaris Pheonix for the review**

**Don't forget to leave a comment :3**

**Next up on SIME: The army from Isengard is at their doorstep. What can Lauren do when everyone wants her save in the caves?**


	7. Helm's Deep

**Disclaimer - I don't own LOTR**

* * *

Lauren walked around the hallway munching on an apple. She had to say that apples in Middle Earth were definitely better than apples back home. Maybe they were even better than the Fuji apples, which were Lauren's favorite. The redhead walked around a corner and saw a dwarf walking with a heavy looking box in his hands.

"Hey-ho Gimli, what's that you have there? It seems rather heavy; do you need help carrying it?"

Gimli smiled as he set the box down on the floor and unlatched the lock, opening the lid to show the weapon it held.

"This is for you actually! I told you I'd make the weapon you asked. What was the name of it, koketu-siga?"

Lauren laughed as she knelt down next to Gimli and grazed her fingers across the beautiful weapon.

"Kyoketsu-shoge which, according to my sources, means _to run about in the fields and mountains_. I can't believe that you actually made this so quickly! It's so cool!"

The old dwarf chuckled, took the weapon out of the case, and handed it to Lauren. Her eyes lit up as she gripped the handle.

"Will you go to the training room with me?"

Gimli nodded as he closed the case and held it under his arm.

"Of course, Lass!"

The two friends entered the room and Lauren began to warm up as Gimli took a seat in the corner. The weapon had a long reach and he didn't want to be anywhere near its blade. Lauren began with a few sweeps, getting the feel for the weapon. Gimli really out did himself with this weapon. A few more hours of practicing and Lauren could finally swing the weapon around with some minimal skill; there is a lot to be said for watching obscene amounts of TV and movies.

"So do you think I could use this in the upcoming battle?"

Gimli coughed on the beer he had a servant bring him when Lauren began practicing.

"In the battle; do you honestly think Legolas or Aragorn will let you fight, Lass?"

Lauren's face became dejected as she gathered up the long 12 feet of chain-rope and wrapped it around her shoulder like she saw the ninja do in the movies.

"I suppose not, but why can't I help? I'm pretty good with a bow. I could position myself on the top of the keep and shoot from there."

Gimli clapped his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that begged to differ.

"Do you really believe that Legolas will even let youin _sight _of the orcs? He cares for you too much, even if he won't admit it. It's plain as day, it is."

Lauren blushed and rubbed her arm to calm her nerves. She didn't really like where this conversation was going. Talking about relationships always made her fidgety, especially if it involved a guy she liked. As per her usual way out, Lauren resorted to a lame joke.

"Right… and I'm a giant shapeshifting red dragon from another world that likes to kill her fellow dragons, create massive armies full of nasty hobgoblins, barbarians and Dragonspawn that plans on world domination."

Gimli looked at Lauren like she was insane. Where in the name of the gods did she get all _that_? Well, when it came to Lauren anything was bound to happen really.

"Dragonspawn?"

Lauren laughed as they headed for the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

"They're dragons that are corrupted before they hatch and are forced to do the bidding of their Dragon overlords; nasty little sods. Some explode after they've been killed causing more damage, others turn to stone trapping the killing weapon in them if not removed quickly. But that's all fiction… then again I thought _this_ was fiction so maybe that's real too?"

Lauren didn't realize that Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas caught up with them. She kept walking through the halls and she seemed to be in a daze as she maneuvered around objects and people. When she reached the kitchen, she found an empty table and sat. The men had just sat down when Lauren burst out of her reverie.

"But that would mean there were thousands of alternate universes! Oh this is too complex to even contemplate at a time like this."

Legolas looked at Lauren with a worried look in his eye.

"Lauren, are you alright?"

Lauren smiled at Legolas then grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and took a bite from it.

"Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm peachy! Just because I know that the wall is going to explode and rain cats and dogs doesn't mean I'm not going to be fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

Aragorn blinked a few times trying to figure out what Lauren said behind the odd phrasing.

"What do you mean by explode?"

Lauren laughed and took another bite of her apple.

"KABOOM!"

Her hands came together and burst apart in the imitation of an explosion. Lauren didn't think that they would understand the concept of explosives, she didn't even understand how they worked, but she saw a way that they might let her into the battle.

"Let me see if I can explain. The mage… sorry, the wizard, figured out how to create a bomb. Granted, it's a primitive bomb but its lethality is still potent."

The men's interest about the upcoming battle was peaked, as well as other men that were in the dining hall eating. One of them voice what they all were thinking.

"What's a bomb?"

Lauren drummed her fingers on the table, gaining back her sobriety after letting her inner fangirl out.

"How to explain, how to explain… I don't know if I can but fire causes this _thing_ to create an outward push that can knock even a troll off his feet. If the orcs succeed, the stones of the wall will be thrown apart and they will overrun the Keep."

Lauren turned to Legolas and Aragorn at this point and tried not to give them the puppy-dog look; not with so many people around. She still had some sense of dignity after all.

"Which is why I propose that I place myself on the top of the keep; this way I will be able to spot the orcs that carry the bombs. Hopefully, I can detonate them before they reach the wall. Although my aim has improved, it is nowhere near the skill of the elves."

Aragorn sighed; he was hoping that Lauren would just go down into the caves with all the other women. Then again, this was Lauren they were talking about. She probably had another hidden agenda that she would refuse to tell them. Maybe Legolas could get it out of her. No, that would be backhanded and Legolas would not resort to that.

"Lauren I need to speak to you in private."

Many of the men that gathered around them knew a dismissal when they heard one and departed back to their tables. Aragorn guided Lauren to a back table where there weren't many people.

"Look Lauren. I know that you want to fight in this battle but we can't risk it. Besides the fact that you've become like a daughter to most of us, none of us want to see you hurt."

Lauren's face became blank.

"I understand. I will go to the caves with Éowyn. What did you mean by _most_ of us, Aragorn?"

Aragorn rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to be obvious because this wasn't his affair but he still wanted to help.

"Um… well you see, Legolas, he… may not think of you as a daughter. Yes, that's it. To him you are not like a daughter."

The red head narrowed her eyes at Aragorn. Now _he_ was talking in riddles, it seems Gandalf was affecting more and more people… even if he isn't present.

"Oh because that isn't vague at all, Aragorn! He obviously doesn't think of me as a daughter if he is excluded from the majority group. You've been around Gandalf for too long."

They rested that night with lighter hearts, all except for Lauren. She was determined to find a way to fool the men. She then had an idea of grabbing some men's clothes and stashing them in the caves before everyone was sent in. When she went into the caves she would put them on so that when the men came to take those that could fight she would be called to battle. Then all she would have to do is slip away so no one saw her and make sure she had a good view of the area that was going to be blown up. It gave Lauren a headache thinking about it but now that she had a plan in action she was able to sleep soundly.

When morning came, Lauren set out finding baggy clothes to put into a sac. Once that was complete, she made sure that her friends saw her go into the cave. As she went through the doors, she nodded her head to them in a farewell. Lauren's sac of ragtag clothing was stashed in a little niche in the cave and she changed as quickly as she could and pulled back her hair into a loose braid. As soon as she was finished, she walked to the main group and a man grabbed her arm.

"How old are you lad?"

Lauren stuttered for a moment, time to act!

"I'm 15, Sir."

"Good, you will fight, go back up to the armory and get weapons."

"Aye, Sir."

Lauren hurried back up and quickly snuck back to her room where she had the light armor that was given to her back in Edoras. Thank goodness she and Éowyn were about the same size. Saezuri chirped and fluttered about the room as Lauren was rushing about. Apparently, the little finch didn't like the idea of her leaving him in the room but it was in the back of the keep so she knew he would be safe.

"Don't give me that Saezuri. I have a lot on my mind right now. I don't want to have to worry about your safety when I'm on the battlefield OK? It's bad enough that Sundance is probably having a fit with all the commotion going on."

The finch seemed to understand and he settled down on the top of the changing partition. She finished getting ready and strapped her new weapons onto her belt. As she passed the armory, she heard Legolas and Aragorn shout. She wanted to go in and comfort her friends, to tell them that they would succeed but she had to ignore the argument and find a good place to take her stance.

The bow on her arm was the only comfort that she had as more men began to take up their positions. No one seemed to bother her, which was good. Point advantage, little people. Lauren found a place by the stairs that ended at the grate. She still had to remember about Haldir; she would _not_ let the elf die.

A horn sounded in the dark air. A horn that made Lauren's heart jump for joy; the elves were here. Oh how she wanted to be there when they were greeted by the King. More than that, she wanted to be beside Legolas when the King was proven wrong and to give him a hug. Lauren realized then that she might have serious feelings for Legolas. She shook her head. These thoughts at a time like this would not help, but they still plagued her mind.

As if to help clear her mind, the skies let loose its rain. In her mind, Lauren was shouting curses in any languages she knew, real and fiction. The orcs and Uruk-hai came over the hill and she could feel the desperation of the men and elves surrounding her. If Lauren couldn't help before she would help now. The fangirl in Lauren made her download and learn a few songs from the Lord of the Rings soundtrack; namely the main theme song that almost everyone knew and Enya's _May It Be_. Although the second song wasn't used during the battle of Helm's Deep Lauren felt it was very appropriate, so she began to sing as best she could.

Her voice was carried by the surrounding rock and it seemed to amplify her voice and give it a sort of otherworldly quality, although it was still off key. The men around her looked at her in shock at first but when they listened to the words, they began to gain strength from them. By the end of the song, the despair seemed to wash away with the unrelenting rain.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Legolas, who was still a distance from her but too close for comfort. The elf prince looked at her and she could see his face scrunch up in thought. Thankfully, Lauren's hair was a lot darker than it normally was, being wet and all, and one of the soldiers had placed a small helm on her head, which helped disguise her. Lauren was sure that her features were obscured enough that the elf couldn't make a positive identification. It was hard not to face him and stick out her tongue in defiance; she just loved teasing the elf way too much.

Shortly after the battle commenced, it went almost exactly as it she imagined it to be from reading the book. Lauren thought it would have been hard to try to ignore the blood but she was so fixed on not being killed by the Orcs she noticed little else. Well, she did notice the Orcs beginning to pile their makeshift bombs inside the hole of the wall.

Jumping down there would be suicide for sure, so that was out. Maybe if she was on the other side of the wall looking through the hole? Now that was an idea. She could use her arrow to try to stop the Orc. Legolas would also be shooting but maybe with her vantage point of being on the ground she could get in a good shot at his legs to stop him? It was better than nothing.

Lauren flew down the stairs and rushed to the grate just as the orc baring the torch was running around a group of fellow orcs. Maybe with two archers aiming at the orc, things would go better but their chances would be assured with four. She turned and beckoned toward the elves that were behind her, calling out to them in their own tongue.

"_We must stop him!"_

Her elvish was a bit broken but the elves that came with her got the message and they all began firing at the orc. Up above Lauren could hear Aragorn telling Legolas to bring him down. With so many archers trained on one orc the poor bloke didn't stand a chance. The orc fell and the orcs surrounding him roared as the fire went out in the mud.

"_Quick, hold this. Cover me."_

Thinking on the spot Lauren gave her bow and quiver to the elf next to her. Lauren then slipped through the bottom part of the grate, coating her backside with mud. She stuck low to the ground and used her mud-covered cloak as a cover. Slowly, she began to roll the one bomb off the other. It landed with a thud and Lauren peaked around it, with all the commotion going about the orcs didn't even take note that the bombs were being emptied of their powder.

The elves that were by the grate didn't quite understand what was going on or how this strange human knew what to. The elf that Lauren handed her stuff to was looking at Lauren with a bewildered look as his fellows shot down the orcs that got too close to the opening. It was then that he saw the human that gave them orders was a female.

"_It's a woman!"_

Lauren, who was now closer to the grate to get more water, scoffed at the elf.

"_It's because of this woman that this wall didn't fall apart a few moments ago."_

Certain that her work was done, Lauren crawled back out onto the safer side of the wall. All muddy and cover blown, Lauren didn't think she was going to need the helmet. She smiled as she unlatched her weapons from their sides.

"_Time for some fun, boys."_

With the elves back in their place, and her cover blown, Lauren ran up the stairs and started swinging her weapon, using them as two separate weapons of course. She called out to the elves that would be in the way and told them to duck as she threw the metal ball like a shot-put into an orc chest. The orcs looked around before spotting Lauren.

"Howdy."

She smirked at the slightly confused orcs before she swung the blade towards them. Within a few seconds, the orcs were down, dead or stunned. Lauren worked her way over to Haldir and smiled to herself when she got to him. So, he didn't die yet that was good news at least.

The battle continued and more men and elves fell than Lauren could have imagined. The orcs breached the main gate and everyone was called back into the main part of the keep. That's when she was spotted by her friends. Boromir was the first one to spot her features, namely her shortness.

"Lauren? Lauren! My Lord, were you out there fighting?"

Hearing his comrade Aragorn turned around and there was a fury in his eyes.

"You said you were going to the caves Lauren!"

Lauren smiled as she was surrounded by her friends in a protective stance.

"Ah, but I did go to the caves. However, I put boys clothes over mine and went back out. Now, now, don't give me those looks, guys. I had a very important mission to do."

Legolas was trying his best to keep his elf-demeanor straight.

"And what mission would that be?"

"Well for one I had to stop that orc from blowing up the wall and secondly I couldn't let a great elf captain die now could I? Haldir was going to be hewn down and I wasn't going to stand for it."

The guys made a bigger fuss than she thought they would've. After they all said their piece they walked off to attend to matters at hand, like barricading the door.

Legolas stayed behind, he was the only one that didn't really berate her. His presence started to make Lauren fidget.

"So you're not going to yell at me?"

Legolas sighed and pulled her close to him.

"I could never do that. You did what you thought you had to do."

She could feel Legolas slightly laugh.

"When we heard the song before I had a feeling it was you and when I was aiming for the orc I noticed that there were a lot more arrows in him than I shot. I figured that it was you too."

Lauren smiled as she relaxed in Legolas's arms.

"In all fairness that was the work of the elves. I told them to aim for the orc as I disabled the bomb."

The elf pulled her away from him to get a good look at her muddy self.

"How did you know what to do anyway?"

Her face contorted into one of thought as she tried to figure out a way to describe gunpowder.

"It was made with something my people call gunpowder because it is usually made for guns, a deadly weapon that I hope this world never sees. The powder, when wet, is useless until it is fully dry again. With this rain, all I had to do was open the tops and spill out the contents. The mud worked just as well so I just kept pouring mud into it so they would be useless or near useless."

Legolas nodded, he understood the basic nature of it even though he didn't know was this gunpowder or gun really was.

"Just promise me that next time you will tell us what you are planning so we can help? I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

They both could feel the topic of the conversation changing and now, unfortunately, was not the time to get into that. Lauren smiled and nodded as they both went over to their friends to help with what they were doing.

Aragorn and the King of Rohan had decided that they would ride out just as the sun rose. Lauren knew that Gandalf was not far behind the sunrise and hope was renewed in her heart. Holding their horses reigns the men of the fellowship confronted her.

"Now this time we want you to stay inside the keep and do not come out until it is safe. Is that clear?"

Aragorn used the sternest voice he could muster with the girl he considered to be his daughter.

"Aye, you saved my skin so now it's time for me to return the favor. Stay inside."

Boromir put a firm hand on Lauren as he spoke to her. Lauren smiled at the two men and chuckled.

"As my Lords wish; I do believe I busy myself by cleaning up the mess that y'all made over there."

The men were slightly confused as Lauren walked over to the spilled contents of the table that was being used as a barricade. She kneeled down and began cleaning up the floor. Aragorn looked at the usually steadfast girl and knew that she wouldn't have given up so easily unless she knew something.

Legolas walked over to her once he saw the two men turn their backs and Gimli on his way to the Horn.

"You seem much happier with the coming of the sun."

A smile lighted upon Lauren's face and Legolas wondered how she could be so happy when they were surrounded by hundred of orcs and Uruk-hai.

"The light has come and with it hope and victory."

She placed her hand on Legolas face and cleared away the little bit of dirt that managed to find its way to his otherwise clean face.

"We will prevail this morning I am certain of it."

Legolas took the meaning and smiled. If there weren't so many people around he would kiss the girl right now. It took a moment for what Legolas thought to register. He wasn't one to be promiscuous or let his emotions get the best of him, his father's numerous lectures saw to that. Right now, he had the enemy to face; these thoughts could wait until a later time.

"If you're sure then I will believe you. You have given us no reason to doubt you."

His hand grasped hers and he gave it a light squeeze before mounting his horse. None of this went unnoticed by Aragorn and Boromir.

The men rode out with the horn of Helm Hammer Hand to usher their coming. The Uruk-hai stood no chance as the horse plowed through the lines. As they came down to the end of the path, Gandalf rode up to the top of the hill and was silhouetted against the rising sun with the Rohirrim behind him. Legolas smiled as he realized why Lauren was so happy. Gandalf's coming signified their victory. The Rohirrim charged down the hill with Gandalf and together they slew many Uruk-hai. Those that tried to flew through the new, living forest were killed as they passed through it. The men would ask Lauren about the forest when they got back but for now the reveled in the glory of victory.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Thank you all for reading and thank you Hope and love and Emzy2k11 for reviewing**

**~side note~ the _ dragon_ comment mentioned near the beginning is a reference to the DragonLance books**

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**Next up on SIME: With another person saved what else has been changed? When will Legolas and Lauren finally do something?**


	8. Fangorn Forest

**Disclaimer - I don't own LOTR**

* * *

Gandalf told his friends about the trees that surrounded the exit of the Deep.

"So these, trees, they will let us pass?"

King Theoden was still wary about the trees as any king and ruler should be. Strange sounds had come from the trees as the enemy fled the battle field that morn. There were sounds of groans and creaking, as if something large was moving and then shrill shrieks that could only come from an orc.

Lauren shook her head and tapped Sundance's sides to bring him into a moderately paced trot. As she passed King Theoden she turned her head and called out behind her.

"Y'all waist so much time frettin' about what might happen that by the time you figure which way is up, Sauron himself will have decided that none of this was worth it. Come on then."

Legolas, Gimli and Boromir followed her without question, not that Gimli really had a choice in the matter since he was seated on the same horse as Legolas. Aragorn was trying not to laugh as a Theoden was still trying to figure out if he should go or not.

"My Lord, we have learned that Lauren's council is wise, albeit uncouth."

Gandalf smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, some might say she sees the future."

Finally back on track the group made their way toward Isengard. Only Gandalf and Lauren knew that it had fallen but the others assumed that it was as such. Along the way Lauren started to teach her friends the few songs she could actually remember all the words to. It was a lot harder to do when you didn't have the music to accompany it. She only managed to teach them one song before she had to stop. Teaching them songs from home reminded her of what she had left behind. Yea she was a little bit of an oddball and didn't fit in sometimes but she missed the food, clothes, technology, her books, people, other material things like make-up and nail polish and did she mention technology? Oh, and she missed technology. Computers, video games, Facebook, the internet, indoor plumbing, washer machines, all of it, gone… well not _gone_-gone but it might as well be. Lauren missed her music the most though. Sure there was music here but not like the music she would listen to. She missed the punk rock, the alternative, the crazy Japanese bands she liked, and country.

Lauren was still in her funk by the time they reached Isengard. The men were worried, even Theoden was slightly concerned. Where did their little hyper-active female go? Legolas had tried talking to her but Lauren explained that he wouldn't completely understand. He understood that she needed peace and left her alone even though it was killing him that he couldn't do something. Gimli muttered something about love-struck elves, which got a soft laugh out of Aragorn and Boromir, but Legolas wasn't really paying attention.

The group was greeted by two happy hobbits sitting while drinking, eating and smoking. Lauren still didn't approve that almost everyone in Middle Earth smoked but it's not like she could stop everyone from doing it when they've been doing it for so long. Seeing the hobbits brightened up Lauren's sky a bit and she smiled at them as Gimli complained that the hobbits were feasting.

Boromir groaned as he thought that his friend was beginning to complain a little too much, even though he did agree with him.

Gandalf looked at Lauren with a serious look in his eye.

"Shall I remain here then?"

The wizard nodded, he didn't want his former friend and ally to know about Lauren, for her safety. As luck would have it Quickbeam was lumbering by just then.

"Ah, Quickbeam my friend!"

The Ent turned and bowed to Gandalf.

"Hello, Master Gandalf. It is good to see you again. If you are looking for Treebeard he is over by the tower."

Gandalf nodded, the hobbits had told Gandalf the same thing not a moment ago.

"Thank you Quickbeam but I would ask of you a favor. This is Lauren; can you take her somewhere safe for a while, just until our business here is done?"

The Ent nodded to Gandalf then to Lauren.

"If the Lady will follow me, I will show her to my dwelling."

Lauren nodded in response and as she passed Legolas she smiled warmly at him to let him know that she was better and that things were alright. With that reassurance Legolas relaxed, he didn't realize how tense he was until he saw her smile to let him know she was okay.

After speaking to Saruman, Treebeard called out to Quickbeam and by the time the group got to the exit Quickbeam was back with Lauren and Sundance.

"… and so he holds up a piece of paper with the word _sarcasm_ written across it!"

The two laughed and what seemed to be a joke, well Quickbeam's was more of a _harummm rummmm rummmm_ than an actual laugh. The group was just happy that Lauren was smiling and laughing again, although she did look a bit, different. Gandalf was the first to point this out.

"You had some of their drink didn't you?"

Lauren flashed a big smile and shook her head.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about? Right my friends?"

She winked at the hobbits who immediately knew what she was talking about. Treebeard laughed and wished the group luck.

When the group finally arrived back at Edoras they were all laughing at jokes that Lauren was making, some didn't make much sense because of the words she used but her facial expressions were priceless. After taking the tack off the horses the group went to their separate rooms to get ready for the party that was going to be held that night. Most of the Lorien elves had returned back but Haldir remained. He said he would leave after the banquet and giving Lauren a proper thanks.

Éowyn and Lauren got ready together. It was nice having female company again. The girls shared gossip and thoughts about what might happen tonight.

"So tell me more about this Captain of Gondor."

Lauren tutted as she ran the brush through her friend's hair.

"You'll have to find out for yourself. I don't wanna sway your view of him. By raising him on too high of a pedestal you might see him as less when you actually meet him."

Éowyn sighed, she still liked Aragorn even though his heart was with another but she hoped her friend was right, that this Faramir would indeed take a liking to her, and she to him.

"What about Legolas?"

Lauren laughed as she set the brush down and set to pulling the front pieces back.

"What about Legolas? That is a very vague question, my friend."

"I have seen the way he looks at you. We all have. If it was not for that Elven reserve he would be all over you, I am sure of it."

Éowyn laughed when she saw Lauren blush.

"He is an elven prince, Éowyn. It's not my place. It's fine for you and Faramir and for Arwen and Aragorn because you are both of the same standing. For crying all night, we don't even really have nobility where I come from."

This startled Éowyn and she turned in her chair to face her friend.

"No nobility? Who rules then, if not the nobles?"

Lauren shifted her weight, she was never good at politics, and she didn't really care for it because she thought the whole system was messed up. She knew she would probably botch up the explanation but she didn't really care.

"In my land, we have something called a democracy, though not all lands have it. We choose our own ruler and after 4 years we choose another one. It's a way to stop whoever is ruling from becoming a power-hungry tyrant. Long ago my people rebelled against our mother country and we became free. Other lands did this as well, though at different times, most of them happened before ours though. There are still people that can trace their blood line back to a noble family but where I come from we don't take too kindly to be repressed by a ruling family. It's kind of hard to explain if you haven't experienced it. Plus I never bothered myself in such affairs. I was most concerned with the mechanics of speech, language, learning, and the mind."

Éowyn nodded as she turned back around so Lauren could finish the small braid.

"I think I understand but I do not see it. Commoners ruling, it is an odd thought, I must admit. When we are not pressed for time you must tell me what you know of the things you have interest in. I am very curious to know what you know."

Lauren laughed.

"We really aren't commoners. Yes there are different _classes_ but not in the way they are defined here. And it'll be my honor to tell you what I know. Females aren't looked down on where I come from and we pride ourselves in education, but that's a discussion for another time."

Lauren thought for a moment about the topic at hand.

"Let's see. We have of course the people that rule and their advisors and such, celebrities and wealthy people, the people that defend and protect our lands; there are the regular everyday people, then the people that live on the streets and such. So essentially; people with a lot money and or power are in the upper class, normal people are in the middle class and the poor and homeless are in the lower."

Although some of the words didn't make much sense to Éowyn she kind of understood a little bit more than she did before.

"What is _celebrities_?"

"A celebrity? They are the famous people; people that everyone knows, um, like people of legend and people in stories or songs."

Éowyn nodded and smiled as she looked at the braid.

"It is lovely thank you. Now let us do yours."

Lauren smiled as they traded spots.

The hall was packed with people by the time the two women came out of Éowyn's room. They were greeted by many people and Lauren smiled when she caught Legolas's eye. Apparently he was staring because Gimli nudged him and said something that made Legolas blush and look away. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

The night went on and Lauren laughed when she saw the two hobbits drinking and singing on the table top. Hobbits really were fun to watch. Legolas came up to her and handed her a drink. Lauren didn't drink at home and she wasn't going to start now. She accepted the drink with a polite nod though.

"What do you think?"

Lauren turned her head to glance at the tall elf.

"Of the party or something else?"

"The party."

"Well, it makes me homesick to be completely honest with you. I didn't go to parties often but the few that I went to were lots of fun. I miss the dancing and music the most."

Legolas felt sorry for Lauren. To be torn away from everything she knew must have come as a complete shock, although she had adjusted extremely well in his eyes.

"How is it different?"

Lauren laughed at the thought of the people around her dancing to some of the music she listened to. Somehow she had a feeling they wouldn't like it very much, or the way people danced. It was a bit to risqué for their tastes.

"Well, dancing at a party is more of an _intimate_ thing where I come from depending on the style; there are several styles depending on the type of song. Most songs have dancing that go along with them and some people dance using the routine, it's called choreography. There is line dancing which is similar to the other dancing but with a specific music genre called country. There are more but then we'd be here all night talking about it. Let's just say that even a stone dwarf would blush at the way we dance to certain music at home."

The two laughed some more before Legolas was dragged to a table by Gimli and _Éomer_ for a drinking contest. The dwarf was positive that he was going to win but Lauren smirked as the drink finally started to have its toll on the stout warrior. Legolas of course was still composed, it made Lauren wonder how much he actually drank at home or if it was just an elf thing, she would have to ask Haldir later, assuming she could find him in this crowd. Lauren was woken from her thinking by thud; Gimli had fallen on the floor. She smiled as she helped him up. Legolas smiled at the inebriated dwarf.

"Game over."

It wasn't long before she found the elf captain. He was talking to Aragorn, most likely about something important. She made her way over to them and waited, at a polite distance, for them to stop their discussion. Aragorn spotted her and called her over before they finished.

"I don't know if you've been properly introduced. This is Haldir; Haldir this is Lauren. We met in Rivendell and she has become like a sister to me and to many of the people that she meets."

The elf bowed his head in greeting. Haldir smiled to himself. He could see why the young elf prince was so taken by Lauren. She was different somehow; he couldn't place his finger on it though.

"I have heard much about you. It is an honor to have met you. I understand I have you to thank for saving me at Helm's Deep. If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I am in your debt."

Lauren fidgeted; she didn't want to go through this again. It was hard enough with Boromir making sure she didn't even so much as trip over a rock. He still felt he had to make it up to her, although she told him that it was unnecessary.

"Please, I don't expect anything. A person should not have to be rewarded for something they would have done regardless. But I do have a question if you don't mind indulging idle curiosity…"

She told the men about the drinking contest between Legolas and Gimli, which raised a laugh out of them. Lauren then asked if it was normal for an elf to have a high tolerance level. Haldir thought for a moment before giving an answer about something to do with Elven metabolism. After he was finished she excused herself under the pretense that she wanted to grab some food before it was all gone, which was true but she had interrupted their conversation and she assumed that they would want to continue talking.

The party was coming to an end and many of the people had left the great hall. Lauren was staying in Éowyn's room for the night. Éowyn didn't think it proper for a woman to sleep in the same room as men. Lauren wanted to laugh, if only she knew what it was like at home. Not wanting to go against her friend's wishes she gave her male friends a hug goodnight and Haldir a hug goodbye. Legolas wasn't anywhere to be seen, it shouldn't have bothered her but it did. She smiled at them as she turned down the hallway where Éowyn's room was.

Lauren knew what was going to happen that night and even though she felt bad that Pippin had to go through seeing the Eye, it was necessary. The women brushed each other's hair out when Éowyn asked her where she would like to sleep.

"I would like to be by the window if you don't mind. I still can't get over how bright the stars are here."

Éowyn had a bed roll spread out by the window, which was slightly ajar. It was a few minutes after Éowyn had fallen asleep when Lauren sat up and gazed out the window.

What should she do? She couldn't very well follow her friends into the mountains to summon the undead king and she couldn't follow Éowyn into battle, almost everyone knew her horse, she would be spotted in seconds. She could ride ahead; make sure that Faramir was safe. No, that was Pippin's job, he needed to do that and he would, Lauren was sure of that. Stopping Saruman from getting to the Shire was out of the question; Pippin and Merry needed to do that as well. Trying to save Theoden was also out of the question, Éowyn would realize her own strength and beauty; it's also how she would end up meeting Faramir. That and going up against the King of the Nazgûl didn't seem like the smartest of ideas. It seemed that everything was taken care of, well almost everything. If only she told Frodo and Sam to not trust Gollum while they were still in Rivendell. There was no way that she could reach them in time though. As she thought some more she played with her rings on her hand, she could always go back to Rivendell. That was always a possibility. She would be able to see Elrond and Arwen again then.

"What to do, what to do…"

A light scuffle startled Lauren out of her revere, and then she could hear Merry call out to Gandalf. _So Pippin has touched the plantír has he?_ Lauren sat up when she saw Éowyn get up.

"Everything is alright, Éowyn. One of the hobbits probably got into something they shouldn't have. They are all more than capable to handle themselves."

Éowyn nodded and went back under the covers to go back to sleep. Lauren finally came up with a plan. At first she thought she would go to Aragorn for advice but then she remembered the Dúnedain captain, Halbarad. He was a good man, as far as she could tell from the books. Aragorn was disheartened at his death; she couldn't let the man she considered to be her brother and pseudo-father go through that pain if it could be avoided. With all the commotion going on with the war no one would notice her horse, she hoped. If and when they did it would probably be too late to do anything about it anyway. With a plan set Lauren was finally able to get some sleep.

Morning came and Lauren was actually up with the sun. Éowyn was still asleep so she wrote down a quick note and left the room to go down to the stables. When she reached the stables Sundance came to the edge of his stall and whinnied. Lauren smiled as she took out a carrot that she brought for him.

She laughed as the big horse practically inhaled the vegetable. Taking a brush that was sitting on a barrel; she began to brush her horse's mane and coat. He apparently had decided to roll around in his bedding the previous night because he was covered in the bedding! Lauren scolded him about being neater but the horse just snorted in her general direction before going back to doing whatever it was he was doing. She rolled her eyes at him before she continued. Males, they're all the same.

Just as she was about finished with the thorough brushing Gandalf came into the stable in a hurry with two hobbits tagging along beside him. Pippin was lifted onto Shadowfax and Gandalf followed right after. She felt bad for them now; they didn't know what was going to happen and were probably worried sick. They used to live a safe, comfortable life but then when things started getting crazy they were thrust into the world of Men. Lauren could tell that they kept each other company for more than the fact that they were friends. They were both hobbits in a strange world; now that they were being separated things were different. When Shadowfax bolted out of the stable Lauren went over to Merry and gave him a hug.

"I know how you feel, my friend. Things won't be so bad; you still have me and the others. You'll see Pip again."

The confidence in Lauren's eyes gave strength to Merry. The two walked out of the stable with higher hopes than when they went in.

"Lauren, did you have many friends and family back at home?"

Lauren paused for a minute and smiled, remembering the ones that were left behind.

"More or less, yea. I was an only child and I only had a few close friends but I was friendly with a lot of people. I was hurt a few times by people I thought were my friend so I became a little distant and hesitant to trust people. As for my family, my parents were the best. Since I was an only child I got whatever I asked for… well almost everything. I wasn't terribly close with a lot of my family because we were so spread out and we could only see each other on certain occasions or holidays. Y'all have changed that though."

She wrapped an arm around Merry and gave him another hug.

"You guys have become my family, and I love every single one of you unconditionally."

They continued walking and were greeted by Gimli when they entered the hall. Food was just brought out and he asked them to join him. Of course Merry didn't say no and when Lauren found out it was pork she couldn't say no either.

"Ya know this is really good. I feel like all we've been eating are travel rations. No offence to the elves and their food but I could not live on such light meals. Maybe that's why they're so thin?"

The men laughed. Even when she was feeling a little down Lauren could still crack a joke.

"What is this talk of elves?"

Legolas and Aragorn walked up behind Lauren and they each placed a hand on her shoulder, their faces grim from the previous comment. Lauren laughed nervously. She knew they wouldn't do anything but she wanted to keep up the humor. Merry was trying his best not to burst out in tears. Gimli was laughing to his heart's content with a pork leg in his hand, which in it of itself was rather humorous. Boromir had walked in behind his friends and was trying his best not to laugh.

"I say we teach the girl some lessons. What say you, Legolas?"

"Yes, I agree. How about strict lessons in sword fighting and archery? I think that is a fair punishment for the _insult_."

Lauren sobered up and went along with the act.

"If I must walk to my doom I shall go with my pride and dignity intact. I will not resist. Merry, Gimli, it has been an honor to know and dine with you this fine afternoon. May the grass never grow tall beneath your feet."

She dramatically rose and she noticed Boromir by the doors leading to the rooms. He had Lauren's weapons in his hand, which were slightly shaking from his silent laughter.

"Boromir, my friend, I will miss you. Be kind to your brother and make sure he meets Éowyn. I feel that they have a lot in common."

Lauren began walking to the doors but she only managed to take two steps before she let out her laughter and could move no further. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn began laughing while Merry and Gimli laughed even more. With all the tension going around it was no wonder they didn't break sooner. If she were back at home she would be worried that someone would have called to have a padded room set up for her.

"Come, let us practice before we all die of laughter."

The four left the hobbit and dwarf to their lunch as they made their way to where the men practiced their arms. They were walking when Boromir began speaking.

"Lauren, you've changed. You look taller and your hair looks redder."

"Yes, I've noticed the change too. It happened after we had that little chat with Saruman. Something was mentioned about a drink?"

Lauren laughed.

"If you must know I drank a brew from the Ents, as did Merry and Pippin. It tasted rather good and now I'm not so small. Well, compared to you guys I am. I swear it's like all males of Middle Earth are 5'9 or taller. What do they feed you here? It's not natural."

Legolas smiled as he put an arm around Lauren.

"You're not small, just fun sized."

A groan escaped her lips; she knew she should never have mentioned that joke earlier that week.

"Yes, well, let's get on with this then shall we! A race I say."

Lauren darted off toward the practice ring leaving a few bewildered men in her wake. Aragorn shook his head.

"I swear we will never get used to her ways."

Legolas shrugged, he found her rather predictable. Boromir smiled and took the opportunity to question the elf.

"Have you told her yet?"

The elf looked at his friend with confusion.

"Told her what?"

Aragorn and Boromir sighed. You think an elf would have more foresight.

"Clearly she is interested in you. We know she is guarded and Aragorn overheard her talking to Lord Elrond when we were in Rivendell."

Now they had his full attention.

"What did they talk about?"

"I was just walking by the room when I heard them talking about you. She is afraid that whatever brought her here will bring her back and that if something were to happen it would harm you both. Also, she was concerned because she is mortal and you are elf-kind, and a prince no less, which might cause problems with your father, or so she inclined to believe."

Legolas's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. Nothing was clear when it came to Lauren. All he knew was that he wanted her safe and away from the battle, which is why he asked his friends if they would help in her training. Although he hated to admit it, they were better with swords than he was. For now they just had to worry about not letting Lauren's wild, but proficient, swings catch them off guard.

"We should speak of this another time. If we delay any long Lauren will suspect something."

The men nodded as the followed their friend to the practice right. Things could wait until later. They already had a plan. That night they were going to get everyone together, minus Legolas and Lauren, to work on this. Operation Hook-up was a-go, to use Lauren's terminology.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Thank you all for reading and thank you XXXDimitrixRozaXXX for the review**

**~side note~ the _joke_ with Quickbeam was a reference to the Big Bang Theory, the episode where Sheldon learns about sarcasm in season 1**

**Don't forget to leave a comment :3**

**Next up on SIME: Another major battle is brewing, what part will Lauren play this time?**


	9. The Fields of Pelennor

**Disclaimer - I do not own LOTR**

* * *

Practice earlier that day had gone splendidly. Lauren's skills were finally something to boast about, but now she sat outside the great hall, almost where Legolas stood the night before, though she didn't know that. As she sat and gazed out on the vast land, she pondered. Would Denethor be like the man from the books or from the movie? Both versions were a little off-kilter but at least the Denethor from the book wasn't nearly as crazed like the one from the movie was. His manner would be different now that Boromir was alive, regardless, or did he think his beloved son dead?

These questions and more ran through her mind. How much had she changed the course of what was to come? She didn't think she did much but even the tiniest pebble could cause a ripple. No matter how hard she tried, Lauren could not remember the _exact_ details from the book. She could only recall bits and pieces and most of them were insignificant. It was driving her mad! Why couldn't she remember the book? It probably had something to do with her watching the movie too many times, but still. Lauren prided herself on being able to remember details from movies and books. Ironically enough, she could never remember the things that actually mattered but that's a topic for another time.

Lauren fisted her fingers through her hair and let out a strangled moan of frustration. If only she could know for certain what will happen. Then again, the free people of Middle Earth were most likely wondering the same thing, and they were worse off because at least Lauren knew that, in the end, Sauron would be thrown down. Did Aragorn and the others know this? She couldn't remember what she had and hadn't told them at this point. It would probably be wise _not_ to tell them though, she rather them not get too cocky and secure with the fact that they will turn out victorious.

Gentle hands kneaded themselves into Lauren's shoulders, waking her out of her thoughts. She turned her head slightly and smiled when she saw pointy ears and light colored hair.

"What brings you out here, Legolas?"

The hands paused for a brief moment before they resumed their task of working out the knot in Lauren's shoulder.

"Supper is just about ready. The others fear that you have been _brooding_ out here for too long and they are beginning to worry."

Lauren let out a soft chuckle. She had to travel to a distant land that wasn't even supposed to exist in order to find friends that actually gave 6 bits about her. It still took some getting used to.

"I can assure you that I'm not _brooding_, just… thinking. I tend to do that too much, more so now than before."

"What troubles you?"

Before she could even stop herself, Lauren could feel the floodgates holding in her worries and emotions beginning to break.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I know that none of you don't either but I did, at one point. I can't remember what happens. There are two different scenarios; did I ever tell you that? They both end the same but how it got to that point is different. For example, Glorfindel was the original one to come to Aragon and the hobbits' aid on their way to Rivendell. In the alternative scenario, Arwen comes. Little things, but they make all the difference. That and just me being here changes things, never mind the fact that Boromir and Haldir were supposed to have died. I'm worried that the people who are supposed to die will live and those that were supposed to live will die. This makin' much sense? I tend to not make much sense when I begin babbling. But on another note, where did you learn to give such good massages?"

It was Legolas's turn to laugh to now. Lauren could be… well Lauren. There was no real way describe her other than saying that she was like a breath of fresh air.

"You learn things when you've lived as long as I."

"Oh and how long has that been, pray tell?"

Legolas stopped giving Lauren the massage and helped her up. Lauren stood with a slight groan even though her shoulders were now loose and relaxed.

"Now, now, it's not polite to ask an elf his age. Come, supper is surely ready."

"Hit a sore spot now did I? Well, well…"

A light glare from her fellow schooled Lauren to keep her tongue civil while in the presence of others who don't know them and their quirks well enough.

"Alright, no need to get touchy."

"That look of yours still gives off the air trouble and I'm not touching you now, so how am I _touchy_?"

Lauren laughed as she nodded thanks to the guard who had opened the door for them as they approached the hall.

"How do I explain this? Adding the y to the end of it makes it an adjective, more or less, but it doesn't work on all words. Therefore, it could mean a person that touches people too much or a person whose mood is easily touched. I don't know if that makes sense, _I'm_ not even quite sure what I said."

"No it does, in an odd sort of way. Enough of expressions though, let us eat before the food goes cold… or Gimli and Merry eat it all."

After eating, Lauren went back outside and climbed onto the roof. She drew some attention but those that saw and knew her only smiled and laughed silently. Once she found a comfortable spot, she sat cross-legged, cupped her hands in her lap, and began to meditate. In order to clear her mind and remember what transpired in the last book she needed to relax. A decent amount of time passed before a smile spread its way across her lips.

Wasting no time at all, Lauren ran down back into the hall and asked a servant for pen and paper, or whatever the equivalent was. As soon as they were placed down before her, she went to work writing down what came to mind. Heaven forbid that she forget, again.

Lauren worked well into the morning, half a cup of tea set before her as well as a small bowl of fruit. Currently she was munching on something that looked like a raspberry but it didn't quite taste the same as the ones from home. That was the scene the men walked into when they came into the hall to break their fast.

Boromir shook his head as he took a seat next to her and took a piece of fruit from the bowl.

"And what, might I ask, are you writing so feverishly?"

Lauren only murmured what she was writing before she shook her head in answer. Aragorn, too, took a piece of fruit and glanced at the cup of tea. A servant came in with more food and a fresh pot of tea and set it at the center of the table.

"Has she been here all night?"

The servant stopped and bowed her head.

"Yes, my lord. A few others and I have taken shifts to make sure that the Lady's needs are attended to. We took it upon ourselves; she mentioned that what she is writing could help my lords in their coming march."

The men nodded, curiosity now peeked.

"Dare we know how many cups of tea she has had?"

The servant looked up in thought before she smiled in answer.

"This will be her third pot, my lord."

Gimli blanched at the thought and quickly moved the tea out of the reach of their friend. The men ate their breakfast and began talking about matters that had to be done for the day when suddenly Lauren stopped writing. Legolas smiled as Lauren blinked a few times, seeming to come back from her autopilot state.

"Welcome back, you have been in a daze for a quite some time."

Lauren looked up at Legolas then threw her writing implement down and bolted out of the room muttering only one word; _bathroom._ The men of the fellowship laughed and confused those around them. Of course, they wouldn't know what a bathroom was but traveling with Lauren for so long the men of the fellowship learned what the word meant, it wasn't hard to figure out what it was either.

They waited for Lauren to come back before they asked to see what she was writing. The paper was tempting their patience for they had a feeling that Lauren was writing about what she knew was going to happen. Knowing the course of what will be is a powerful thing but Lauren did not divulge the information willingly. Only when she became stressed or worried did she release such information to them, knowing that Lauren put in all down in writing had them worried. They wondered what could possibly happen that would make Lauren so jitterish as to write down the information; they began to fear the worst.

"Sorry about that, my loves. Now, I know you all well enough to know that you didn't read what I was writing and you will all get to read it, in due time. This was more of a way to jog my memory of what _should have_ happened. You all know that things have already been changed and thus the future is changed, although I don't think the final outcome will be different. Legolas and I have spoken of this and I will give to you a bit of information each night. This I promise you. For this morning, I will indulge you with what transpires over in the great _city of stone_. Gandalf and Pip will arrive safely and Pip will enter into your father's services as a Royal Guard."

Lauren's gaze fell upon Boromir as she spoke. Merry's heart began to worry for his usually absentminded friend, although he felt proud that his friend should be accepted into the Guard.

"Then the lights along the White Mountains will be lit, Gondor will call for aid. That is, if everything I know comes to pass, which I hope it does."

Breakfast came and went and soon the day came and went. Lauren spared with Aragorn for the better half of the day. Although many men found it odd, many watched as the strange, short, female wield two short swords against Aragon's long-sword and shield. Not a word was said between the pair and few onlookers spoke out to them. The air was thick with anticipation; a few men had even taken light bets on who would yield first. A few moments later, Aragorn succeeded in throwing a sword out of Lauren's hand.

As calm as a snake ready to strike, the two put their weapons to the sidelines and took up a fighting stance in the middle of the small training field. The men of Rohan were confused as to what was going on but Boromir and Gimli smiled as the fight continued. Aragorn won the first round with weapons and now they switched to hand-to-hand, something not often practiced in Middle Earth but done frequently enough. Lauren made them practice with her almost twice a day when they traveled with her. Even when they were traveling to the Keep she made them come off to the side where they wouldn't draw attention. It was her firm belief that, if something should happen and they were too lose their weapons, they should still know how to fight and defend themselves.

They slowly circled until Lauren's eyes darkened and she swept her leg out. Aragorn was no fool and a quick learner; he learned to dodge that attack after their first spar. He stepped out and forward, thrusting his arm forward toward Lauren. The spar lasted longer than the weapons fight and the men around them began to see the value of learning unarmed fighting. Lauren, although small, had the advantage. She was quick and agile, allowing her to maneuver around Aragorn, who was a fraction slower because of his size, and pin his arms behind his back.

"Draw."

Gimli called out with a smile. Boromir came out into the field and clapped Aragorn on his shoulder.

"Do not feel bad my friend, the only one to beat our little companion here is Legolas."

"That is only because he cheats, he has the grace of the elves."

Lauren muttered as she drank a flask of water that was handed to her. A lighthearted laugh came from a few men around them. Her jokes were something the men of Rohan were familiar with now.

"What is this about me only beating you because of my heritage?"

The redhead turned and laughed, automatically knowing whom it was.

"Elves are nimble and fast, sure-footed. I'm just a human who happens to skilled in running and dodging."

She glanced at Aragorn who was also drinking a flask that Gimli handed him, although she doubted it was water.

"Well, I can dodge most of the time. Nevertheless, you know what I mean, good sir! Dare you challenge me? I can take you in my sleep."

Legolas laughed and took the same stance that Aragorn took before. Lauren smiled and mirrored him.

"No holding back then?"

Lauren smiled a toothy grin that seemed to remind them all of a fox grinning at its cornered prey.

"No holding back."

They wasted no time exchanging blows and they all got to see how quick Lauren could really be. In a manner of minutes, Legolas managed to flip Lauren onto her back.

"I yield… again."

Legolas smiled and laughed as he helped Lauren up.

"You leave yourself open too much."

She laughed along with him.

"Speak for yourself, elf."

As they were cleaning up, she happened to overhear a few men who were doing a terrible job at whispering.

"How could they fight a woman? I know they are travel companions and they know each other well but it still isn't right. A man should never fight or let a woman on the field."

If it was, one thing Lauren couldn't stand it was close-mindedness. By the tone of the man's voice, he disapproved of Lauren being on the field more than he disapproved of men fighting women. Here Lauren thought the men of Rohan were more open to women baring arms because they had Éowyn, a shield-maiden; speaking of which Lauren was sorely disappointed that her fellow female-in-arms wasn't around. As the fellowship was passing the man who spoke louder than he thought she stopped so her shoulder was in line with his.

"Good sir, what would you do if the enemy happened to be a warrior clan of women or if the enemy employed women into his ranks? Would you throw down your weapon before them and submit, solely because they are women, and you will not fight them? Back where I come from, we have tales of a clan of women who grew up learning the art of war and permitted no free men onto their lands. Just remember who makes your food and readies your things for you. If it weren't for women you'd be left hungry and clothed in dirty rags."

Most the men around gave a quick laugh before going back to their work. As they entered the hall to freshen up before supper, Lauren let out a long sigh.

"Men."

Lauren returned to hall a while later after taking a short nap and a long bath. There were many people in the hall and she decided to sit next to Legolas when Aragorn came running in saying that Gondor was calling for aid. Gimli looked at Lauren and smiled as he puffed out a ring from his pipe.

"Did you think my information false, dwarf?"

"No, just happy to see that it's going as planned, woman."

They laughed as Théoden issued orders to his men to get ready for a march to Gondor.

Sooner than Lauren thought they were back on their horses marching out again, but this time for Aragon's city; Gondor. As they were riding, Lauren caught Aragorn's eye and motioned to meet with her off to the side.

"Aragorn, I think of you as a father, you know this. I don't want to see you hurt so please don't take this information to heart. According to what I know, your kinsman should arrive soon with Halbarad at the lead, along with Elrond's twin sons. It's confusing trying to piece things together considering there are two versions of what could happen.

Aragorn's demeanor changed and he seemed to brighten with the news. He clapped his hand on her knee as he spoke.

"Thank you Lauren, they have been on my mind as of late. It is good to know that they are coming, or would have been coming."

Lauren placed her hand over his and nodded.

The rest of day was spent riding until, as predicted, Aragon's kinsmen came. After greetings were done Lauren pulled Aragorn off to the side once again, she need to tell him a few more things before he departed to the Paths of the Dead.

"I want you to take this."

Out of her coat, she pulled the parchment she wrote all she knew of what was to happen.

"I've crossed out what has or should have happened, I divided some of the things based on the different versions. Don't give yourself a headache trying to dissect every bit of information. I know you're going to go to summon the Dead. Promise me you won't read this until you reach the Stone."

With a grave face, Aragorn took the parchment.

"Lauren, are you sure?"

"I need to make sure that you know what should happen and my plan, which I include in the end. Please don't let this infect your head or heart. You must act as if you know nothing, you may discuss it with Legolas and Gimli and one other if you wish but please, stay safe."

She gave him a tight hug before heading back to the camp where she sought out Éomer and listened to his many stories he had to tell.

The next afternoon Aragorn and company planned to leave for the Paths of the Dead. Legolas was hard pressed to leave Lauren behind and he had beseeched her to return with Éowyn to Edoras. Lauren had never seen him so worked up and took him off to the side so they may talk in private.

"You helped me to clear my mind, now let me help you clear yours. Something worries you? I have never seen you like this. What is wrong?"

Legolas paced for a few seconds before finally sitting against a large boulder and letting out a sigh.

"I worry about you. I know you want to go fight but please, return with Éowyn. My mind will be at rest if I know you are safe."

Lauren smiled softly as she knelt beside him, stroking his long hair.

"I will do as you ask. Where Éowyn goes, I shall go. You need not worry about me, silly elf."

They talked for a few more minutes and Legolas's worries seemed to slowly fade away.

"Lauren, what will you do after the war is won?"

She hadn't really thought about it. It seemed her soul purpose was to help the fellowship. Would her time here be done when the war is over? She hoped not, she felt at home here, odd as that may seem. She did have school that Aragorn wanted to open, that was something at least.

"I'm not sure to be honest with you. I want to stay here if I can. This has become my home now."

Legolas smiled. He was glad to hear that Lauren felt at home. In the beginning, she would have feelings of homesickness. It was in those moments that the fellowship was at a loss. The only thing they could do was to make her laugh and forget.

"Would you come with me when this is all done? To Mirkwood I mean. I know it isn't entirely safe yet but I know you would find beauty in the woods and the beasts that call it home. You can find the beauty in almost anything."

Her smile reached her eyes. There were unspoken words that Legolas didn't say; she could see it in his eyes.

"Are you sure it's wise, Legolas?"

He pulled her into a hug that wasn't really a hug and they stayed in each other's embrace for a few moments before breaking free. A light blush graced Lauren's cheeks.

"I will follow you wherever you go Legolas, you already know this."

The elf rose and helped the human up, their hands lingering in one another's for a bit longer than was deemed appropriate.

"You have no need to worry about the path you will take. The dead will follow with no qualm and they way before you should be clear. Having the dead on your side is a powerful thing."

As they returned to the camp they walked closer than when they had left. Many noticed and smiled, all thinking that _it was about time_. When Aragon, Legolas and Gimli left with the Dúnedain for the Paths of the Dead, Boromir came up to Lauren and offered her some bread, lightly buttered.

"Aragorn asked me to watch over you like a hawk you know."

Lauren smiled and nodded.

"I figured as much."

"He should know that I will always be indebted to you. I have no intention of making you return to Edoras and I don't think King Théoden does either. He could use every sword-arm available. Plus you make us all laugh."

"Thank you Boromir, although I don't know if the last part is a compliment or an insult. I must see to things and make sure they go accordingly."

Lauren quietly told her brotherly companion of what would happen on the field of Pelennor, she left out the part of the king dyeing though. She would wait until the last minute to tell him that. After discussing possible new outcomes, Éowyn came to them with some food. Since Lauren showed her some _Earth_ skills, Éowyn's cooking has greatly improved. Boromir and Lauren took the bowls with thanks.

"Éowyn, sit and join us. There is something I must discuss with you."

Boromir could tell by Lauren's tone she was going to divulge some information and Boromir took his leave to go find Éomer to talk about battle strategies or politics. Lauren smiled at the retreating figure. How was it that these people could read her so easily? It was uncanny! She chuckled to herself as she took another spoonful of the porridge-like food.

"What did you want to speak about?"

"About the upcoming battle. I know what you plan to do, don't worry I'm not going to say anything. Just make sure you stay close to your Uncle during the fighting alright? Moreover, you plan to take Merry on Windfola, correct? Of course I am. Keep him safe alright?"

Éowyn paled slightly but when she saw Lauren's relaxed demeanor she also relaxed.

"Thank you, Lauren. I just don't want to feel useless and I want to be remembered."

Lauren had to stop herself from laughing. People of Middle-Earth had such strange viewpoints.

"I can't say that I understand your point of view completely but I understand wanting to be an equal. Where I come from women are equal to men, most of the time, but it is better than it was. We almost chose a female leader recently. I still think that a woman would be a better leader, but that's my own opinion. All men think about is fighting and how many women they can bed, but I'm stereotyping now. Men here are different though, it's still taking me some time to get used to it. They are actually civil."

Éowyn laughed, that she understood very well.

"In all seriousness though, Éowyn, you don't need to feel like you are caged. There are many forms of courage and valor. What about the person that is asking out their crush for the first time or is fighting a grave illness? That takes more courage than fighting an enemy, I'd say. Rejection is a stronger blow then a defeat on the field. My point is that you are a courageous woman. How many other shieldmaidens do you know? I gather not many. That makes you unique and all together amazing. Faramir will notice this too, you will see. I still say that you two are made for eachother."

Éowyn blushed at Lauren's praise and the mention of Faramir.

"What is this about my little brother?"

Lauren laughed at Boromir who was walking back to get seconds for himself and Éomer.

"I was just saying how our shieldmaiden here would be a smart match for Faramir, don't you think?"

Boromir never really thought about the shieldmaiden in all honesty, he didn't know her that well. If he looked at it though, he could see his brother liking Éowyn.

"Yes, I can see it; if you excuse me ladies."

He bowed his head as he continued on his way to the large pot of food.

The rest of the night was very much uneventful by Lauren's terms. Merry was having a grad ol' time though, he was telling stories of his home to Theoden and the captains and marshals. They all had smiles on their faces and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lauren slept soundly that night, the sound of laughter comforting her as she dreamt.

Lauren woke with the sun and when she finished getting herself ready she helped cook the breakfast. Once everyone was up, they set out again. Soon enough they came upon Ghân-buri-Ghân. Boromir wouldn't let Lauren near the Wild headman but when they began talking about going through the wood path King Théoden was cautious.

"If I may, my Lord? You will have no problem passing through the old paths. We must make haste though; if Gondor is overrun then Lord Denethor will have heard no news of my Lord's coming."

Théoden didn't question Lauren's counsel, the fellowship trusted her with their lives and that was good enough for him now. There must be a reason that several high-ranking people turned to her for guidance, even though she still seemed too young by anyone's standards.

"Very well, we ride."

The Rohirrim marched through the woods and they came across no trouble, as was foretold. As they lined up for battle Boromir kept Lauren at her side and not two horses behind Lauren was Éowyn, but of course dressed as a man, and Merry. She glanced their way and nodded. Merry was smart enough to figure out that the rider he was with was of importance and he heart was lifted out of a darkness that he didn't know had taken root.

Thundering hooves pounded on the earth as the rode into battle. Sundance was scared at first, but when he realized that the foul things before him feared his strong, large hooves he acted like a warhorse of legend. He carried Lauren into the midst of the battle and guarded his rider against attackers from her blind side. They were a nasty pair, what with Lauren's sword and bow, and Sundance's hooves and teeth. Throughout all of it Boromir stayed as close as he could to Lauren and when the battle seem to be thinning out she could just make out Theoden call out to the leader of the Southrons. Dread filled Lauren's heart.

"King Théoden, no!"

Lauren tried to gain ground but with the coming of the Witch King the orcs had renewed vigor and she was held at bay. When she saw the black dart strike the king, white-hot anger took her and Lauren became a force to be reckoned with. She dismounted off Sundance and drew her kyoketsu-shoge. The orcs held the positions for a moment, wary of what she would do, before one brave orc ran at her. Lauren lashed out and the sharp blade cut through the orcs throat, a lucky shot but the enemy didn't need to know that. She smiled at them then, her face becoming feral and fey.

"Come if you dare, guttersnipe."

She screamed as she swung the blade in a high arc and brought it down upon the enemy, catching a few in one sweep. They continued like this for quite some time. Then Éomer and Lauren met on the field then none could stay their wraith. New enemies came but Lauren didn't waver. To her right she had Éomer and her left Boromir. As she gazed upon the new foul looking enemy, Sundance butted his head against Lauren's back. She softly pulled his muzzle over her shoulder and whispered words of thanks and encouragement before remounting.

Cries of fear and dread rang out anew as black sails came down the Anduin. Lauren wanted to laugh with joy and a few tears fell down her face.

"Joyous day."

Lauren cried out, her elation evident and many thought her mad.

"Check your eyes men for although those may be the black sails of the Corsairs they are no longer on those ships!"

And so the rest of the fellowship and Dúnedain met on the field. At first, the fellowship only saw Boromir and Éomer for they had ridden to meet them. When Legolas saw the flash of long red hair and Sundance he only shook his head. Aragorn had told him and Gimli what Lauren wrote and at first Legolas was mad that he was lied to but then worry trumped his anger. His worry faded when he remembered that Boromir was with Lauren and Legolas knew that Boromir would not let anything happen to his lo … their female companion.

"Welcome, my friends! It is good of you to join us!"

Aragorn smiled as he looked upon the woman he called his daughter.

"Good indeed. Were you successful?"

Lauren frowned and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, the power of the Witch King was too great. I am sorry."

Many could guess what they were talking about but they didn't understand why they were talking about it such a fashion.

"You read all of it?"

"Yes, I have taken precautions and I hope they prove useful."

So they fought again to retake the fields of Gondor. Long and arduous was the day but in the end the free people proved victorious. When they regrouped, Lauren smiled to see Halbarad still sitting on his horse next to Aragorn. She gave a knowing nod to the heir of Isildur before guiding Sundance over to Legolas.

"You know, I didn't lie to you. I followed Éowyn. She also fought today, she brought down the Witch King but she is badly hurt from it, as is Merry who distracted the wraith so Éowyn could deal the deathblow. They will live though, as soon as Aragorn does his ranger-magic."

Legolas and Gimli laughed. Leave it to Lauren to crack an inside-joke on a battlefield.

"Ah, lassie, your humor has been sorely missed."

"I can imagine, my friend! You've had no one to keep you company but old men for the past few days, although you are no spring chicken yourself."

They laughed again as they headed toward the Gate.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Thank you all for reading and thank you SanoraL, Hope and love, charlie167, dinopoodle, aliben, PatonxJulia, and Gwilwillith for reviewing**

**Don't forget to leave a comment :3**

**Next up on SIME: So it looks like there is some progress on the LaurenXLegolas front but is it enough to keep their friends from intervening. What are Lauren's plans now? Surely she doesn't plan to ride out to the Black Gate? ... wait and see**


	10. The Black Gate

**Disclaimer *I do not own LOTR***

**AN: I just want to apologize for not posting in a really long time. I was unsure where I was going with the chapter. Any suggestions are welcome and don't forget to drop a message :)**

* * *

Many were sick or wounded, and the House of Healing was packed. Outside the gate, Aragorn and his men pitched their tents along with the sons of Elrond and Prince Imrahil's men. Although the men were grim and worn, Lauren was smiling and cheerful, trying to lighten the hearts of those stricken with something much worse than blade or dart. She was making fun of herself for not being able to make a simple campfire and relating it to some humorous tale, which caused the men to laugh and briefly forget their woes.

It was at this time that Aragorn made his way to the House of Healing and met up with Gandalf and Boromir. At the words of Lauren, Aragorn had collected some kingsfoil before the battle and brought it with him in a pouch but it wasn't near enough what he needed to treat those bedridden in the House of Healing. Boromir stayed at his brother's side, who was still wounded from the poisoned arrow. Whilst Aragorn did his healing business with Gandalf and Éomer, Lauren stayed below with Legolas and Gandalf.

"So, Lass, how did things turn out?"

Lauren looked around warily, there were still people about but she didn't think they would understand the meaning behind her words.

"Well, Aragorn's right-hand Dúnedain was saved, but I failed to save the King of the Mark and forgive me for saying this, for it is unladylike and he is father to our friend Boromir, but I am glad that the crazy Steward of Gondor is no more. He was a great mind but the Eye had his sights on him. Denethor's mind was slowly being controlled by the enemy, it would have been worse should he have lived, or so I deem. A few things have changed here and there, that matters little though; the path that matters is the one that the little hobbits take. I just hope their course stays true. Let us not speak of such dire things, many of us are alive and well. I should think that a victory even though we lost many a great man. If you kind gentlemen will excuse me though, I have some things to attend to."

Legolas and Gimli rose as Lauren walked off to where her horse was being kept. Her bird companion landed on Legolas knee and chirped at him then took off to follow Lauren, those who knew the finch understood that as a sign to follow.

"She's a strong one that lass. Even through hard times, she looks at the good and smiles in thanks. Her speech is changing too, she almost sounds like she is from Middle Earth now. I wonder if other people from her world can adapt as easily."

"I doubt it; there is no one quite like her. It also helped that she is learned in many topics. Something tells me that it is in her nature to adapt readily to change, good or bad. I worry for her, she puts up a brave front but she is fearful of something. Of what, I do not know."

Gimli looked at his elven friend and smirked. How much longer was it going to take the elf prince to finally voice his feelings for the girl? He shook his head, if the two didn't come to a head sooner or later then the fellowship would have to go through with the plan they devised back in Rohan.

"You always seem to calm her nerves, why not go and talk to her now?"

Legolas was at a loss for words and took a moment to regroup his thoughts.

"That is not necessarily true."

The dwarf let out a hearty laugh and held his side.

"Elf, we all saw you walk back with her before we left for Helm's Deep, and then there was that time at the Falls during sentry duty. That girl is like a raging animal when provoked and you calm her. Don't try to deny it. Now go before I remind you who won our contest back at the Keep."

Legolas shook his head; he _knew_ he shouldn't have asked her to stay on sentry with him that night.

"Yes, alright, even though I had more kills today? That glare is quite unbecoming, my friend. I shall speak with Lauren so your nerves are calmed as well. Try not to ruffle any feathers while I am not around."

As Legolas walked off in the direction Lauren went, he could hear a grumbling Gimli, something about the oliphant only counting as one kill, and a few laughing at the poor dwarf's expense. It didn't take him long to reach the part of the camp that stabled the horses but he immediately knew that Lauren wasn't there. Sundance was sleeping away from the other horses and there was no Lauren near him.

The horse woke as Legolas approached. Legolas held out a hand for the horse to sniff.

"Where did Lauren go?"

Sundance whinnied then flicked his head out to the battlefield. Her horse wasn't concerned about his owner, so why was his heart suddenly racing? He thanked the steed and took off to the field.

Once he came to the crest of the small hill, he could see Lauren. She was sitting on one of the great boulders thrown from the walls during the battle. He slowed his pace and his heart returned to normal rate.

"Mirkwood is in that direction."

Lauren hummed in acknowledgement.

"You will still come with me?"

She turned to look at the elf standing at the base of the boulder. Worry was etched into his face as well as uncertainty. She held out a hand to him and smiled. When he was up on the boulder he sat next to Lauren, both looking North.

"I already said I would follow you but you heard the seagulls' call, did you not?"

Legolas's face fell. He did indeed hear their call and that's what worried him. He didn't want to leave Middle Earth, maybe before all of this happened yes, but now he wanted to stay more than ever.

"I see; we must take things as we may for we never know what the new day may bring."

He wanted to laugh, here he came to calm her nerves but she was calming his.

"But I'm scared Legolas. I don't want to leave, I want to stay. I don't care if that makes me sound selfish but I've never felt so welcomed before, so at home. Everything just feels right, I feel as though I belong."

"Because you do belong. Rest now, the day has been long and you are weary."

At his words, Lauren seemed to feel the weight of the day on her shoulders. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep curled up against Legolas.

Legolas knew what his feelings for the girl next to him were, and apparently so did everyone else, but he still thought it improper to walk back to the camp with her in his arms. He waited until the cover of darkness before picking her up.

While walking back, Legolas was hoping that everyone was away or in their tents but luck was not smiling on him that moment. Sitting around their fire was Gimli, Aragorn, Prince Imrahil, Éomer and Elrond's sons; he assumed Boromir was up in the city at his brother's side or sorting through things, he was to be the new Steward after all.

_"Perfect."_

Aragorn and Éomer were quick to hide their smiles by taking a drink but Gimli didn't hide his amusement.

"O-ho, Elf! What have you there? Spoils of war?"

Clearly, someone let the dwarf have sprites, something the fellowship and the men of Rohan learned to keep clear of the dwarf's reach.

"She fell asleep is all, if you excuse me."

As Legolas turned to walk to Lauren's tent, a strong gust of wind buffeted the group and made them shiver. Lauren mumbled in her sleep and turned into Legolas, grabbing onto his cloak and burying her face into it.

Behind him the group snickered, he just rolled his eyes as he opened the flap to her tent. He was greeted by animated chirps from Lauren's bird; the little fledging had nested down in her bedroll. When the bird realized that he was going to put Lauren down, he flapped his wings and moved to the saddle horn. Once Lauren was settled in, the finch returned to his spot and snuggled back into the warm roll.

Legolas was taking off Lauren's leather gloves when he noticed that she wore two rings. Curiosity got the best of him and he lifted her hand so he could see them more clearly. Both were gold, but the one ring had a crown with two hands holding a heart-cut emerald, the other was a delicate-looking ring with a beautiful diamond at its center. On closer inspection, he realized that it was an elven ring with Elrond's house emblem inscribed on the side.

_"So she is considered an Elf-friend then, not shocking at all but how did we not notice the ring sooner?"_

Putting his bafflement aside, he placed the gloves on top of her saddle and her odd weapon, kyoketsu-shoge if memory served him right. It seemed unwieldy but he knew otherwise. Lauren was becoming quite skilled in its use. He took one last glance around the tent to make sure everything was as it should be then left the tent, shutting the flap behind him.

The next day the captains met together and discussed recent events. The men had wanted Lauren to join them but she knew that they would be fine without her. Moreover, what would happen if she weren't around, she couldn't keep babying them. She laughed to herself at her silly joke, like the leaders of men needed to be told what to do by a young woman. Not that she was putting females down, she wasn't, but she wasn't a typical Middle Earth woman either. She had a different knowledge base than those around her, for obvious reasons, and it resulted in her not being "as well learned" as others.

Besides, Lauren couldn't let her fellow female-in-arms mope in a bed all day! The trek up to the House of Healing was long and Lauren wished she brought Sundance along. It didn't look as long in the movie! Lauren walked into the healing center panting. Once she reached Éowyn, she poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down.

"Lauren, what is the matter? Are you not feeling well, you look rather… winded."

As the cool liquid slid down her throat Lauren sighed, feeling refreshed, for now at least.

"Yea, I just didn't expect the walk up here to be so long! I didn't pace myself properly. It would make for an awesome workout though, jogging up and down the levels. I wonder if anyone has done it? I digress; I came by to see how you were recovering."

A look of regret and sadness flashed across the shieldmaiden's eyes. Lauren figured that Éowyn would feel caged and she came to liberate her.

"I wish I could help but everyone has said that I am to remain here, as if I were a delicate flower to be kept safely away."

Lauren laughed, not at her friend but at the situation.

"Faramir is also cooped up, is he a _delicate flower_? Oh, I should love to see his face were someone to call him that! No, Éowyn, you are not a delicate flower to be kept away. Everything will be fine now, you'll see. Maybe a walk in the garden with your fellow flowers will cure you of your gloomy mood, eh? Go on, shoo. I'll cover for you should anyone ask where you went."

Lauren knew, full well, that Faramir was in the garden at that moment.

_"Since I can't go with them to the Gates, I'll just have to make my own fun around here. The hobbit and I can have loads of fun!"_

As per usual, Lauren ended up in the great library reading the many books that lined its walls. She knew that Merry, Éowyn and Faramir would be fine on their own. She remembered that much from the book.

A few days passed with no tidings of the war to the East. Being around the men of Gondor made Lauren anxious. To keep herself from becoming gloomy she kept to herself, only coming from her room or library to see her friends. Lauren was starting to get bored, which is never a good thing, when she heard an eagle call out to the people of Gondor. The war was won.

Lauren smiled as she listened to the people rejoicing all throughout the city. Yet, a sorrow filled Lauren's heart. She knew that the Fellowship would not be broken right away, not until Arwen came with her kin to Gondor and she was wed to Aragorn. It still signified the end, which still frightened her.

Finally, the company returned and Aragorn was admitted into the city as the new king. Lauren stayed on the sidelines and let the returning men be glorified by those around them. The proceedings went in accordance with the book, which was good.

When all the major hub-bub was over, the Fellowship visited Éowyn, who had begun helping around the House of Healing. During supper, the Fellowship listened to the story of how Frodo and Sam came into Mordor, and the part that Gollum played. Merry and Pippin, as well as the men of the Fellowship, told their stories to the Ring-bearers.

Frodo listened with an eager ear and committed much to memory, tomorrow he would begin writing down what he heard and experienced in the book his Uncle Bilbo gave him.

"What of Lauren? I remember her only as if she were a figment of my dreams."

The Fellowship grew quiet. Try as they might they couldn't find their fiery companion. It was as if she were a ghost, drifting from one location to the next. Some say they saw her at the top of the tallest tower gazing to the West. Others say she was deep in the library reading a dusty book. Still others say that she had taught their children some of what she knew in the courtyard. They didn't understand why she would avoid them, even Éowyn and Faramir didn't know where she might be. It wasn't until Gandalf found her deep in the old archives in the library they could finally talk to her.

The Fellowship, joined by Éomer, Faramir and Éowyn, all sat in a private room while Lauren sipped her hot tea. She looked worn, thin. At first, Legolas felt slighted that Lauren would begrudge him even a hello but when he looked upon her now, he could only feel worry and concern.

"I remember; nothing to do Middle Earth mind you, but from my former home. I remember how it is I came here, some of you already know. I was in the small forest behind the ranch where I used to horseback ride. It was a relatively nice day, a little cloudy but it didn't look like rain. Then suddenly there was a huge gust of wind, I've never felt anything so strong. It must have been at least 50 or 60 miles per hour. Dirt and leaves were flying all over. I shielded my eyes from the debris and when I opened them, here I was. Now I remember more details. There was a loud cracking sound. A rotted tree was snapped in half from the force of the wind. It fell on Sundance and me. I died then."

A tear slowly made its way down Lauren's cheek. It would seem that there were greater forces at work here. The question now is; was it coincidence that Lauren died and was brought to Middle Earth at a crucial moment or was it planned by this greater force?

"I don't really know what to think about all of this. It's a lot to process. I think it was easier for me to walk in Middle Earth knowing that there was always the possibility that I would be able to find a way home and possibly form a link between here and my home. That link is severed. The only upside of it all is that I know some unseen force won't yank me away from here, or so I hope."

Lauren smiled at her friends but it held a tinge of sadness. She excused herself so she could get herself some soup from the kitchen to warm her up. While she was away, the Fellowship began to draw up ways to make Lauren smile again.

Legolas smirked and he quickly left the room. The others smiled as well, knowing that he had come up with an idea that would surely bring the smile and warmth back to Lauren.

The next morning, Lauren was roused out of bed by Éowyn just as the sun was rising.

"Éowyn, what is the matter? Why do you wake me so early in the morn?"

"Because sleepy head, you and I are going for a ride. You still remember you promise, don't you? That when we had the time we would gallop across the fields and be free as the birds."

Saezuri chirped as he flew to Éowyn shoulder, fluttering his wings as if in demonstration of freedom.

"Alright, alright! But if I fall off because I am not yet awake, I will blame you."

The women grabbed some bread from the kitchen before heading down to the stables to get their horses. Lauren laughed when she saw that they were already groomed and ready. They rode out of the gate at a respectable pace, Saezuri resting on Lauren's shoulder. As soon as they cleared the guards outside the gate, they gave their horses open reign to gallop across the field.

They sped across the field and though they rode as free as the wind, they still kept an eye on the wall and its guards. No need to raise an alarm over a joy-ride. Once the horses were good and sweaty the women slowed their pace to a leisurely walk, taking in the scenery and talking about idle gossip.

"So, how goes things with Faramir?"

Éowyn smirked, they had many a discussion about the young Captain of Gondor over a cup of warm tea. The Shieldmaiden knew that Lauren had sent her to the garden that day well aware of who was there and what the outcome would be. Sometimes it was good that friends meddled.

"They go well, thank you."

"Oh you are quite welcome. Although I was just giving fate a little nudge. I just couldn't stand to see that sour expression on your face, most un-lady like."

They laughed at the inside joke as their steered their mounts back toward the gate they found Gandalf and the hobbits waiting for them.

"Are you just about done with your little pleasure ride, Lassie?"

"Yes, my friend, and heaven forbid we indulge ourselves with a few well earned comforts."

Lauren gave a wink to Merry and Pippin, who smiled and chuckled in response.

"Well, let's get moving before all the food is gone!"

Pippin seemed to be dancing on his toes, eager to be back up in the banquet hall.

"Climb aboard, young hobbits."

Between the two horses, they managed to get Merry, Pippin and Sam onto Windfola, and Frodo and Gimli onto Sundance. They trotted up the mountain until they reached the top. Once at the top, Lauren found a serving boy and gave him coin to bring the horses back down to the stables and see to it that the horses were taken care of.

The group made their way into the hall where there was a table full of sweet smelling food set on the table

"I know it isn't quite what I promised but this will have to do until I meet with my family."

"Gimli, you really have outdone yourself this time. And here I thought nothing could surpass the weapon you made me."

The dwarf's cheeks became rosy as Lauren crushed him in a bear hug. Pippin, still dancing on his toes, couldn't hold back.

"We came up with the idea!"

Lauren laughed as she pulled the hobbits into hugs as well.

"Well, shall we eat?"

They all ate until they were about to burst and just as Lauren began to relax, the Men of Gondor and Rohan came in.

"If it's a spar you want then you must wait, my friends. I don't think I would be able to move for quite some time. I think I over did it."

Everyone at the table let out a laugh and Gimli let out a groan as he held his side. Saezuri, who was perched on a candelabra chirped his humor and continued to peck at the slice of bread that was cut for him.

"Those cooks of yours do know how to cook a mean roast."

They laughed again as Gimli let out a rather loud burp.

"No, we shall not spar today, maybe some other time. We have something to show you though."

Lauren accepted Aragon's hand as she rose and followed them out to the courtyard where she saw Gandalf.

There in the courtyard was the new tree, already taking to the water like a thirsty animal.

"You found it! I'm glad."

"Look closer."

Lauren did as she was instructed and upon closer inspection, she saw that there was a small plaque besides the tree. _In honor of those who fought for the freedom of Middle Earth._ Considering the era many would have mentioned "men" or "warriors" but it was left generic so that it encompassed all those who fought for their right to leave freely.

"You're already on your way to higher understanding. I fear I may have more of an impact on you all than I realized."

They all laughed knowing that, without her aid, things would have turned out very differently.

The day passed and Lauren's spirits were much higher than there were the past few days. That night Lauren was roused from her book by a soft knock on her door. A servant was given instruction to collect the Lady Lauren and escort a meeting place. A little curious, Lauren followed the servant to the garden were the candles gave the flowers and shrubby a luminescent, fairy-like glow. The servant excused herself and as soon as she left, Legolas came out from behind a tree.

"I heard that you haven't spent much time here, which I thought was odd. However, I found out that Faramir and Éowyn frequented this spot and I understood why. You have a kind heart, Lauren. It's what first attracted me to you."

He came closer and took her hands in his.

"I don't know where we would be, where I would be, had you not come into this world when you did. I feel pity and remorse for those you have left behind because they have lost an amazing gift; but I would be lying if I did not say that I am glad. Glad that you have come, although that may make me sound like a selfish elfling but I care not."

Lauren smiled as Legolas spoke. In the light, he really did look like an ethereal being.

"Lauren, I do not know what I would do if I did not have you in my life. Please, accept this token."

Legolas took a step back and produced a small bag. Lauren could feel her heat quicken as he opened the bag and produced the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was of exquisite craftsmanship, two strands of gold interloping together to create a delicate elven design.

"Oh, Legolas, this is breathtaking. I couldn't possibly! People might get the wrong idea."

"That is what I was hoping for."

Lauren smiled as she turned around so Legolas could clasp it around her neck. Once it was on, she spun to pull the elf prince into an embrace.

"Thank you."

They stayed in the garden until the first rays of morning light broke the horizon's edge.


	11. Minas Tirith

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! Things have been crazy, this being my last semester of undergrad and all. Anyway, this is just a short chapter to lead to the next one because I felt bad I haven't posted in so long. I also want to reread the Hobbit because then I will better understand the layout of Mirkwood, wouldn't want to have too many inaccuracies now would we. :)  
****Thank you to all those that have stuck by me 3**

**Oh... I don't own LOTR (obvi)**

* * *

Days passed; Aragorn had been crowned king, Boromir was named Steward of Gondor, Faramir became Prince of Ithilien, Éomer returned to the Mark, Aragorn and Arwen married, Faramir and Éowyn were engaged, the Halflings began their journey back to the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli began the trek through Fangorn and the caves of Helm's Deep.

Lauren was left to her own devices for quite some time. Although she always had on Legolas's necklace it didn't stop her from missing him, or her friends; even her feathered friend had left to start a family. The fellowship was now broken and their lives would forever be changed. She had spoken to Frodo in private and helped him cope with the horror he faced, it was the least she could do and probably the only thing left that she could do. It dawned on her that she should probably stop trying to fix things; that all things happen for a reason. With that idea in her head, Lauren resigned herself to not worry so much.

A few more days passed and in the meantime Arwen and Lauren had grown inseparable. Arwen was still a little nervous, now that her father and family were making the journey to the Grey Lands. Suddenly being vulnerable to the world is a little frightening. Aragorn, or course, quelled the majority of the fear but there were some things that only women could talk about.

It was a beautiful day and "the three beauties of Gondor" were enjoying afternoon tea in the blooming garden. Arwen, Éowyn, and Lauren were laughing about some joke when a servant came and told them that Legolas and Gimli were spotted near Osgiliath and that they would arrive by nightfall. Lauren's face beamed with joy and she rushed out of the garden. Arwen and Éowyn exchanged knowing smiles as the finished their light lunch.

Lauren didn't even bother changing into riding clothes or saddling Sundance; she bridled him and was out of the stable before anyone could ask where she was going, although no one would have been surprised. She met the men halfway, her auburn hair flowing behind her like living fire. Those that saw her were enamored with her beauty and when she ran into the elf prince's arms they were overcome with joy that the two were reunited.

Legolas didn't care who was watching, he was tired of eleven proprietary, he was amongst humans and frankly, he didn't give a damn. When Lauren ran to him he embraced her and didn't let her go until she knew full well how much he missed her. It wasn't until Gimli quite loudly cleared his throat that the two finally broke apart. Lauren turned tomato-red and hurried to remount Sundance, who seemed to be smiling at her.

"So the elf gets a welcome like that and I don't even so much as get a "Hello," and here I thought we were friends."

They laughed on the ride back and the men told Lauren of their trip. Lauren tried to stop herself from laughing when Gimli mentioned how eerie Fangorn was. Clearly forests are no places for dwarfs. As for the cave, well, they were both speechless.

"If you had been in the caves as you were supposed to be, instead of fighting, then you would have seen their beauty."

"Oh come now, Legolas! Will you never let that go?"

Now Gimli tried to restrain their laughter as the two _bickered_ over a topic that had become a default discussion when things were _wrong_, or how ever you want to define it.

"Look at it this way, if I didn't _disobey_ you and go out to fight, Haldir would have been killed. I'm sure he appreciates my efforts."

The conversation continued all the way up into the living quarters where it was finally settled. By the time the two came down for dinner they were smiling over an inside joke that the others could only guess at, though they would have been right.

Gimli left a few days after to return home, it had been quite some time since he set foot in his homeland. Éowyn also returned to her fiancé the next night. With Aragorn and Arwen doing their royal duties, Legolas and Lauren were left to their own devices.

"Lauren, I was thinking. What if I brought a few of my people to live in Ithilien and there were some elves that did not leave with Arwen's father, they could join us as well."

She smiled as she looked out over Minas Tirith in her elf's embrace, knowing that he was going to help beautify the lands before all the elves fully left Middle Earth.

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

"We would have to travel to Mirkwood and talk with my father first. I'm sure he would give me his approval and there are other things I wish to discuss with him."

"Oh, such as?"

"You."

"Me?"

Lauren sat up and looked at Legolas, who stayed lounging on the couch.

"Well, yes. I wish to discuss our future together with him."

"Legolas, are you sure? That is not something to be said lightly, more importantly, will he approve? I am just a human after all, and I don't have a title or anything, I…"

Lauren was stopped when Legolas softly kissed her, reassuring her that it was the right thing to do.

"My father would approve. We agreed a long time ago that I would find someone on my own accord. He might be concerned that you are human but that is of little consequence. I do not have much time here anyway; the sea's call is still strong. When I take the voyage to the Grey, I fully intend to take you with me."

"But the Valar…"

"Will not deny me and if they do then we will continue to live as we have. When it comes time for me to grieve I will grieve and will fall to sorrow."

"Legolas…"

All the talk of death was making Lauren remember that she was indeed dead. She had hoped that, being dead, she wouldn't age but she could feel time pass slowly.

"Let us take things as they come. One step at a time, right? First, we will see your father and build a wonderful new colony. Elrond had said that the time of the elves is over. Maybe he was wrong, in a way. Maybe a new breed of elf is on the rise? One who lives in harmony with Man."

"That is quite possible. It certainly brings hope at least. There aren't many of us left, especially the Elders. The night grows old though, let us rest."

Legolas pulled Lauren off the couch and back into the room that they now shared. The next morning they told Aragorn of their plan and made plans to have provisions ready for their trip to Mirkwood. A couple of days later they were set to leave and after saying goodbye to their friends they left for the forests where Legolas grew up.


End file.
